Sailor Moon G: The Universal Senchi Saga
by Myla Minoki
Summary: They thought they were done after Galaxia... Yeah. Right. Haruka's not the MAIN character but she's a good portion with the outers. Lots of OCs. COMPLETED! YEAH! Thanks to all who voted!
1. The Coming

Rei sat in her usual spot in front of her fire. It had been three months since the defeat of Chaos and the restoration of all the star seeds taken. Rei was glad for the break but still was a little suspicious. It seemed that the minute everyone went back to business as usual another monster or enemy seemed to show up. She decided to do a quick reading just to make sure.  
  
"Sun, moon, sky, earth, fire, air, water, rock, star."  
  
She chanted as she motioned her hands into different figures. Then she looked into the fire. It began fizzy then began to clear. She saw what looked like.... no it couldn't be? A song note? Then she saw it start to spin. A CD. Then a paintbrush. Then finally a pencil. The three items closed in each other and melted into one ball of light. It shimmered there then with a great force exploded and was gone.  
  
"What's that about? A CD, paintbrush and pencil. Maybe one of the girls is having artistic trouble. Maybe Michiru-chan. She's the artsy one. I'll have to ask her."  
  
With that she stood up and went to bed. She didn't see the fire turn all different rainbow colors. Then return to red.  
  
"Think she knows about us?" Said a voice from the fire.  
  
"Doubtful. Our game of charades should keep her on her toes though." Said another.  
  
"I like her. Let's meet her. Ouch!" Said a third.  
  
"No! We have to find there princess first. We need to warn her." Said the second.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Rest for now Sailors of Earth. Soon, you will all be tested yet again." The first said as they faded from the flames.  
  
------------------------  
  
The soft grind of skates across pavement echoed down the sidewalk. The young red-haired girl hit play on her CD player.  
  
"kindan no PENSE aisuru imi o sagashite daremo kizutsuku no namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo inoru you ni odore unmei no PENSE namida no naka de kimi ha umare kawaru kitto ai o dakishime tsuyokunareru..."  
  
She raced faster and faster down the street. Her deep orange eyes shined with happiness. She rounded the corner at 10 miles an hour then..... SLAM! She toppled end over end and landed face first on the concrete. Her CD player landed next to her and popped open, the CD still running.  
  
"Ouchie!" Said another voice as the red-haired girl was rubbing her head.  
  
The red-haired girl snapped around and saw a young blonde girl with two buns in her hair and a black cat with a moon on it's head at her side, looking quite worried.  
  
"Oh goodness. I'm so sorry." The red-haired said while helping her up. "I shouldn't have been going that fast.  
  
"Nah. It's fine. I'm a klutz anyway. I'm Usagi by the way."  
  
"I'm Odori."  
  
"Nice name. This is Luna, my cat."  
  
"Hi Luna." Odori said as she knelt down and petted her.  
  
The new girl saw her CD player on the ground and picked it up.  
  
"Oh no. I hope it's not broken."  
  
"Nah! It can take quite a beating. I've had it forever. You welcome to borrow it."  
  
"Oh cool! Thanks!"  
  
Odori handed over the head phones and the player. She began to walk off.  
  
"Wait! How can I get it back to you?"  
  
"Don't sweat it. I'll see you around."  
  
With that Odori skated off, like she was in a hurry.  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"For some reason, I got a bad felling about her." Said her black cat Luna.  
  
"You always have a bad felling Luna. We defeated Galaxia, isn't that enough for you?"  
  
"Maybe. I guess until it's time for you to rule Crystal Tokyo, I'll always be worried."  
  
Usagi popped on the headphones and hit play.  
  
"Oh cool, the Silent Mobius soundtrack!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Haruka, Michiru were walking Hotaru with them to the store. The little girl happily skipped down the street as her "parents" watch her safely on.  
  
"Maybe we should get some ice cream. From what Setsuna says, our little Hotaru's going for straight A's again."  
  
"I am. It's nice to not have to worry about enemies or monsters..." Suddenly, she felt the presence of a dark force not far from where they stood. Her face turned pale. "Oh no. Not again."  
  
"Great. Come on Michiru, let's go. Hotaru can you get home and tell Setsuna?"  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
Hotaru gave a look to Haruka that almost made her skin crawl. She wasn't looking at the daughter she had helped raise, she was looking at a Sailor Senchi.  
  
"Then let's go girls. Uranus Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
Saturn spun her glaive over her head and pointed toward a spot in front of her.  
  
"There. I fell it's getting stronger. It must be feeding on someone's energy. Come Sailor Senchi!"  
  
The three raced off to face there enemy.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! Help Me Please!"  
  
A lizard creature wrapped it's long grotesque tongue around a poor young woman and put it's large claw in front of her chest. The kanji for lizard appeared on the creatures hand and a small crystal was drown out of her. It burst into a black and blue flame. It withdrew it's tongue into it's mouth and let her drop.  
  
"Hold it you beast!"  
  
"How dare you hurt that innocence woman." Said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"You won't get away with it." Came Sailor Saturn.  
  
"As the Sailor Senchi of the outer Galaxy, we won't let you!" Joined Neptune.  
  
"So, your the Sailor Senchi. I am the Lizard Star Lacerta!"  
  
"Lizard Star?" Pondered Saturn aloud.  
  
"Yes, I am a Tsume, a creature of the stars sent by my master to steal the pieces of the Eternal Shield so our ruler may be awakened."  
  
"That won't happen!" Cried Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Ha ha. I've heard of your Sailor Senchi, you're quite the heroes but you are also material beings. You can be killed. So, I will now kill you and rip your soul stone from your dead bodies!"  
  
He lunged at the three sailors, claws ready to shred his victims.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
Uranus pounded her fist into the ground, sending a yellow ball of energy shooting at Lacerta. It jumped into the air and aimed a flying kick at her head. It would have landed, if a chain weapon hadn't wrapped around it's leg and flung it backwards. A black blur spun around Lacerta and wrapped the chain around it and kicked it to the outer Sailor's.  
  
"Hey, who are you? We could handle this guy!"  
  
"Some thank you. You can finish him off. I just wanted to tell you, you have a friend who's as interested in these new enemies as you are."  
  
"What kind of friend. Show us your face!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
The figure flipped onto Lacerta and stomped on him. The person looked up and showed her face and fuku.  
  
"I am the guardian of the center star, Sailor Sun!" Her fuku was yellow with a large green bow on the front. Her feet stood on heels, similar in style to Neptune's. Her hair was short and wavy like Neptune's also, but a bright blonde. She had a aura of confidence and great strength. "I am the warrior of gravity and with my Plasma Anchor, I help protect the outer galaxy and protect my queen."  
  
"A new Sailor Senchi? A real one this time? Not an Animate?"  
  
"Animates? Oh, that's right. You helped Sailor Moon. Yes, I am a real Senchi. With a real Star Seed. So, you three must be Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and little Sailor Saturn. The outer Senchi. Where's Sailor Pluto? Still guarding the gates of time?"  
  
"What! How do you know about us?"  
  
"I'll tell you all in due time. Right now, I must go. Do you want to finish him off or should I?"  
  
The outers were speechless.  
  
"No? Okay, I'll do it then."  
  
She jumped off of Lacerta and spun in the air.  
  
"Force Claw Swipe!"  
  
The figure of the pentagram appeared on the palm of Sun's hand and she aimed it at the poor lizard. Streaks of green, yellow and white flew from her palm and incinerated Lacerta. The chain fell to the ground as she landed.  
  
"Plasma Anchor! Return!"  
  
The anchor and chain glowed with a yellow light then disappeared. It reappeared around her arm. She then picked up the soul stone and replaced it in the woman. She woke up and ran away.  
  
"Well, I'm off. I'll be around if you need me. Oh, and tell Sailor Moon to watch her back, there will probably be more of these guys. Farewell!"  
  
With that she leaped into the air and disappeared into the trees. 


	2. The Great Race

Haruka waited till after school to report to Usagi the battle with Sailor Sun. A blonde haired girl passed her on the sidewalk in front the school. Haruka took no notice and stayed waiting for the girls. The blonde haired girl rounded the corner and disappeared. A few seconds later, a loud roar of an engine sounded. A motorcycle came round the corner with a girl on it. She looked over at Haruka and revved her engine. Haruka then noticed the bike and rider. After being acknowledged the rider burned the tires and threw smoke down the street. The inners walked out and saw the rider and then Haruka.

"Who is that?" Ami asked.

"I don't know, but I thinks she's egging me on."

"I am." The rider said then revved her engine. "I wanna race, Sailor Uranus."

"What?"

Haruka was thrown back. There was no way?

"Let's see if your riding skills are as bad as your fighting form."

"I knew it! Your that new wannabe Sailor, Sailor Sun."

"No wannabe. I'm the real deal and it's time we settle this."

"Your on!"

She ran for her bike and slammed on her helmet. With three motions, she brought the bike to life and started off. The other girl looked over at Usagi.

"If she wins, I'll come back and tell you all I know. She loses, You'll just have to wait."

She gunned the motor and started after Haruka. A hale mile down the street she caught up with the outer senchi at a stoplight. They looked at each other and both gave death stares though there helmet shields.

"Straight down to the pair. First to hit the brakes loses." Sun said over the engines.

"Don't expect me to go light on you."

"Thank you."

The light turn green and the race was on. As the two races streaked down the road, the two Sailors only had one thing on there minds, victory. They weaved in and out of traffic at reckless speeds, the cars adding extra danger to the race. Haruka evened out on the right with Sailor Sun, the two not giving an inch.

"Fool."

Sailor Sun threw left hand out and down, so Haruka could see what was in it. Her arm began to glow yellow and green then her whole body. In a flash, she had turned into her Sailor form. The remaining energy flashed into the bike and she gunned the engine. She pulled forward.

"Oh no you don't!"

Haruka said as she pulled out her own pen.

"Uranus Planet Power Make UP!"

Her body was engulfed in gold light and became her fuku. The energy filled the bike and pushed her back even with Sun. They flew on toward the pier. Sun could see the ocean ahead, and an unfinished bridge in front.

"Perfect."

She sped straight for it. Uranus started getting scared. If Sun went start for the very edge, Uranus would run the risk of send herself. She wasn't scared about herself, she could easily jump off and not get hurt, she was just worried about her bike. The edge approached. If Uranus was going to make it to the edge she needed to stop in 15 more seconds, 14 more, 13 more. She counted down the seconds. 5 more, 3 more, 1 more. She hit the brakes and skidded sideways. Her wheels stopped inches from the edge. Sun didn't stop. She zoomed past Uranus and went over the edge.

"No!" Uranus screamed.

She threw over her bike and tossed off her helmet. She ran to the edge and looked down. As she fell, Sun activated her anchor. She released it from her arm and twisted the chain around her. Then she snapped the anchor itself to her back and opened it like fine gold wings. The rest of the chain she threw down and wrapped around her bike. Her new wings carried her and the bike up to the bridge. Uranus was stunned.

"Hey, Uranus. Catch my bike will ya."

The chain began to loosen as Sun lowered it to the ground. Uranus grabbed hold of it and helped her take her bike and lean it up next to hers. Sun landed next to Uranus and disengaged her anchor.

"So, I guess I lost." Uranus said with a smile as Sun took her helmet off.

"I guess so. Sorry for cheating though. I didn't tell you I could turn my anchor into wings."

"So why'd you race me?"

"I want to tell you this in private, away from the other Senchi. And, I wanted to see if you were as good on your bike as I hoped you'd be. We might need your speed skills in the near future." She said as she put her helmet on her bike.

"It's about the enemy, isn't it?"

"Not just the enemy, about me and where I'm from, and how I know who you are. I want to tell you most of all because I know that you don't take kindly to new Sailors on your turf. First of all, as you know, I'm not from this planet. In fact I'm not even from this solar system. I am a Senchi from the outer reaches of the universe from a planet called Tateza. My people are peaceful, much like the people on this planet. I protected my home for along time. Then, Galaxia came. She took my star seed and the star seeds of the people. When Sailor Moon restored the star seeds, I was revived along with them and the inhabitants. My queen was also restored. I came her to find Sailor Moon to thank her, but then I found your planet threatened. I decided the best thing to do was to make my presence known to as few as possible so as not to draw the attention of the enemy."

Sun ended and looked up at Uranus.

"That's quite a beautiful story." Uranus said, now sitting on the railing of the bridge. "But you didn't tell me how you know who we are.

"I have an ability which lets me read a person's history. I read yours at the battle with Lacerta. I learned all about you and your comrades and who they really are. A tried not to dig too deep into your lives, I thought it might be rude."

"Thank you. Neptune and the rest of the outer senchi have been though a lot and some memories are better left being secrets."

"I've done a lot of things, myself, I'm not proud of. My hands aren't clean by any means, but I get by. I live for myself, and my home."

"Same here. But don't you have other senchi who help you?"

Sun looked down in silence for a while.

"I don't know where they are."

"Oh, sorry. I appreciate you tell me this. You're alright for a senchi. If you need any help with these new guys, give me a call. I won't tell Sailor Moon about this. But I have to tell Neptune and the outers. You can trust them."

"And you can trust me with your identities. I won't blab."

"Thanks. See ya."

Uranus hopped on her bike. She put on her helmet and waved to Sun before taking of down the highway, detransforming as she went. Sun watched her leave.

"Well, looks like you made a friend." Said a voice behind her.

"She's an outer Senchi, like us."

"So what about these enemies? Do we need her to find us?"

"Nah. Let her have her fun, for now."

------------------------

"My lord, Lacerta has been defeated."

"You think this is news to me? I know already, you fool. Go send another Tsume!"

"Yes, my lord!" The young lord said as he retreated.

"Why do I put up with that infidel."

"Cause he's great at parties, Oniisan." Said a young man as he stepped out of the shadows.

He was dressed in a white royal robe with gray lining. His hair was cut short and a deep chestnut and his eyes a deep golden brown.

"Ah, good to see you up Procyon. You've been sleeping for an eternity. Why do you insist on sleeping so much?"

"I just don't have enough energy and besides, there's nothing to do. Trying to resurrect her is wearing me out. Are you stealing my energy too?" The last part he said was thick with sarcasm.

"Don't be such a fool otouto. I'm helping you with this arrangement. Don't forget our promise."

"How can I forget. You take every chance to remind me."

"Because I can, otouto, because I can." 


	3. Newbie

"I hear were getting a new student."  
  
"Again? Goodness, every time we get a new student it's either a new ally or a new enemy."  
  
"Makoto, don't say that."  
  
"Well look at the odds. Sanjouin, enemy. Ann and Ail, enemy. Suzu,"  
  
"Enemy." They all said at once.  
  
"But the Saiya, Taiki and Yaten weren't!"  
  
"4 against 3, Usagi.  
  
"Maybe this new one will even the odds."  
  
"That a way Ami-Chan! Let's go!"  
  
Later that morning, Usagi and the girls went to class. As they sat in there seats, a girl with bright red hair walked in the door."  
  
"Hey Usagi! You done with my CD player?"  
  
"Odori!?!?!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Class this is Kazoku Odori. I see you met Usagi, why don't you sit behind her."  
  
"Yes sensei."  
  
After class, Usagi held out Odori's CD player. Usagi looked a little disappointed about giving it back. Odori unzipped her backpack and pulled out a pink CD player.  
  
"I'll trade ya?"  
  
"Oh cool! Thanks Odori!"  
  
"Your welcome. And if any of your friends want one, just ask. I got a stockpile at home."  
"Wow! You must be loaded!"  
  
"My parents are real estate managers. So, yeah, I guess we are loaded. By the way who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Ami, Minako and Makoto."  
  
"So where are you from? You look like your from Ireland or something."  
  
"My grandparents are. They moved to America from Ireland and had my mom in America. My dad's from Japan and they both met in America at collage, I've been living in America but I've also lived in Ireland with my grandparents."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"You must know all kinds of languages." Ami added.  
  
"I do. Irish, Japanese, American English, Scottish, Chinese, Korean, England English, French and Spanish. I'm also fluent in all of them too."  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"Have you been to all those other places like France and Spain?" Asked Minako.  
  
"Oh yes, because of my parents' work, I travel a lot with them."  
  
"What's your favorite country?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Ireland, everything's so green and unspoiled. The beautiful castles and wonderful food." Odori said as her stomach grumbled. "Opps, speaking of food, I forgot my lunch."  
  
"Makoto's a great cook. She made all our lunches. We can share with you."  
  
"Thank Usagi. You guys are awesome."  
  
Odori told the girls all about the places she had been and things she had seen, in between bites of food.  
  
"The Eiffel Tower is great. They have a restaurant on the very top that you can see the whole city from. In Spain I went to a festival where they take big trucks full of tomatoes and have a big tomato fight in the streets. I got so dirty!"  
  
"That's sounds like fun!"  
  
"Why do they throw tomatoes?!"  
  
"Cause It's a harvest festival. Tomatoes to them is like what rice is to Japan."  
  
"But you don't see us throwing rice at each other." Said Makoto.  
  
The girls busted into laughter.  
  
"You guys are great. You've all be so kind to me. You know, I really haven't had many friends in my life."  
  
"We like you Odori because your a good person. No because you've been to all these places."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you, all of you."  
  
The bell rang and they returned to class. Later, Haruka and Michiru saw them all in the halls.  
  
"Oh hey Haruka! Hey Michiru! This is Odori."  
  
"Hello. I'm new here. You must be more friends of Usagi. Man, she's got more friends right here then I've had my whole life."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Odori."  
  
"Yes, very nice to meet you."  
  
There voices were low and quiet. They both quickly walked off.  
  
"Don't worry. There nice when you get to know them."  
  
"I'll bet, let's get to class. Where is it again?"  
  
Later, after school, the girls decided to introduce Odori to Rei at the temple. Odori danced in front of them, her skirt twirling in the wind. Minako joined in with her and they danced all the way to Rei's.  
  
"So this is Rei's temple. Looks cool on the outside." Odori said.  
  
"The inside's cool too."  
  
"I've seen it." She whispered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey you guys. Who's the new girl?" Rei said as she walked outside.  
  
"This is Odori."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Usagi and the girls say your their resident Shaman."  
  
"I'm flattered but I'm no shaman. Just a young Miko who does fire readings."  
  
"Fire readings. Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, see any nasty demons? Evil ghosts? Visions of Death? Wahahahahahahahahaha!" Odori gushed as she crept around Rei, trying to scare her and not doing a very good job.  
  
"Nope, just your run-of-the-mill readings. But I did get a weird one about two nights ago."  
  
"A horrible one?"  
  
"No just.... weird. I saw a CD, a pencil and a paintbrush. Then a bright light. That was it."  
  
"Maybe it was showing gifts Usagi might get. I just gave her one of my CD players. Maybe she's getting some paints and pencils."  
  
"That might be it Rei! I love to draw and paints are cool."  
  
"Yeah but what about the light?"  
  
"Maybe it means a light of good fortune will shine on Usagi when she receives the gifts. My CD players are all lucky cause I've never had one break on me."  
  
"Hey maybe you should be a miko since you sound like your so good with these readings. I'd better watch it or I'll be out of a job."  
  
"Nah. I'm just a good guesser."  
  
"Welcome to the group Odori!"  
  
"Thanks Usagi." 


	4. Eagle and Secrets

"Ha ha. I will have your soul stones. You can not run from Aquila! The star Eagle!"  
  
A giant monster that looked like an eagle with long legs like a human but scaled yellow like a hawk and talons on it's feet. It jumped it the air and flew over the running, screaming crowd of people.  
  
"Like fish in a barrel! Ha!"  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
"Wings are meant for fly for peace, not evil."  
  
"Real Eagles are noble creatures and not meant to hurt people."  
  
"Other birds would shame themselves to be in the same species as you."  
  
"Time to pluck your feathers, big bird."  
  
"We, the sailor senchi, won't stand for this."  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And were the Sailor Senchi!"  
  
"And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"  
  
"How cute more soul stones for me to take. I won't fail like my brother Lacerta. You Sailor Senchi did me a favor by getting rid of him for me."  
  
"Lacerta? What is he talking about?"  
  
"Are you not the Sailors who destroyed him? Are there more of you?"  
  
"He must mean the Outer Senchi. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. They must have defeated your buddy Lacerta."  
  
"Well then, all the better for me because now I know I can't lose!"  
  
He flew straight at the Senchi.  
  
"Don't plan on it! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Aquila span and dodged the oncoming green energy leaves.  
  
"I got him! Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Aquila then spun sideways and the red energy arrow zipped neatly past him.  
  
"Venus Love and beauty Shock!"  
  
The great eagle raised his right wing and the yellow heart attack again missed the bird.  
  
"Time for me to try. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Aquila tucked his wings in as his body sliced through the blizzard stream."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Your mine blue girl!" He called as he picked Mercury up off the ground and flew into the air.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
From out of the sky came a single red rose. It hit the bird's tail, sending him sprawling to the ground, Mercury was skinned up but otherwise unhurt.  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
"Like Sailor Moon, your wings reach to the stars, but unlike Sailor Moon, your heart is full of greed and hate. Send him back to the skis with pure wings again Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
"Beautiful!"  
  
The great Eagle began to glow and disintegrated into a small ball of light.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon. I'm free now. Help my masters, they are not free. They wish terrible things. I must return to the sky now. Take care of your wings Sailor Moon, you may need them. Farewell!"  
  
With that the ball of light that was Aquila raised into the sky and disappeared.  
  
"I just knew our vacation wouldn't last." Minako said as they walked away.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Aquila was healed by Sailor Moon. His star soul stone is gone."  
  
"He's lucky. He deserved death for failing like Lacerta."  
  
"My brother isn't to happy with you. Two monsters destroyed by the Sailor Senchi. Tut tut. You're record isn't going good for you is it, Menkar."  
  
A young boy with glasses and two deep blue eyes looked up from his work at Procyon. He wore a blue and gray striped sweatshirt and gray sweats. He wore a small pouch around his neck, brown in color and made of leather. He was mixing different vials of colored liquid.  
  
"Well, if I had some more resources, I could make more monsters at a time. I they have nine, NINE, Sailor Senchi. How can any of my monsters deal with that many?"  
  
"May I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"Send the four great beasts. They should be enough to take out those girls in skirts."  
  
"Good idea Procyon. You really do have coal for a heart."  
  
"Thanks Menkar."  
  
------------------------  
  
"What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm wanting some new brake cables. Got any?"  
  
"One sec. Can I get your name?"  
  
"Haruka Tenoh."  
  
"Okay. I'll have Hike look for um. Hey! Hike!"  
  
"Yeah!?" A guy walked into the office from the back of the shop. He had his blonde hair back in a bandana and dirty overalls. Haruka couldn't see his face behind his black shades. "Gess, Yoshi what do you want?"  
  
The guy looked up and took off her glasses. He was a SHE! Her face was covered in grease but one look at her dark green eyes was enough.  
  
"Get this guy some brake cables?"  
  
"You yell for me for that?"  
  
"Get going!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She started walking away, then turned around.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
They walked to the back and Hike began digging.  
  
"So, you new here? I know Yoshi needed a new assistant."  
  
"Yeah, I'm new. Why?"  
  
"No reason. They're aren't too many girls who are mechanics."  
  
"Or girls that race."  
  
"What do you race?"  
  
"Bikes, same as you I'd wager."  
  
"You'd win that bet."  
  
"Wanna see my baby?" Hike said pulling out a box of wires and handing them to Haruka.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They journeyed to the back lot. As Haruka and Hike neared the bike, Haruka froze. It was Sailor Sun's bike. Haruka recognized that green and yellow paint job anywhere.  
  
"Where did you get this bike?"  
  
"Bought it off a guy a few days ago."  
  
"Are there any other bikes with this paint job?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"No reason. I just knew a girl that might have recently owned this bike."  
  
"Oh I see. It's a beauty."  
  
"Yeah. The girl who owned this bike, she raced me a few days ago."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah I nearly beat her but.... never mind. Thanks for the cables. I'll go pay for them."  
  
As Haruka walked away, Hike whispered to herself.  
  
"Your welcome, Sailor Uranus." 


	5. The New Helper

Hotaru sat at her desk at the elementary. She as worried about the new enemies and about her Haruka-papa. She had been distant and out-of-place. She tried to hide it but Hotaru could see it. Michiru was in blissful stupidity. Hotaru was going to talk to Setsuna-mama after class. Her loving parent walked into the room. Not only was she Hotaru's adopted mother, she was also Hotaru's teacher.  
  
"Hello everyone. Today we have a special guest. Say hello to Miss Kenzoku. My new student aid."  
  
A young woman with long dark-gray hair pulled high in a ponytail. Even with it pulled up, it hung nearly all the way down her back. Her eyes were a vivid blue, a drastic contrast to her pale skin and gray hair. She carried what looked like a suitcase in her right had.  
  
"Miss Kenzoku is also a noted painter and wishes to help with our class art project. Now let's begin."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Hey Usagi, want a dumpling?"  
  
"Sure Odori."  
  
"So Odori, where's your folks?"  
  
"There in America working on our old house."  
  
"So who's taking care of you here?"  
  
"They got the house here and left my with a credit card for food and clothes but for the most part, I'm here by myself."  
  
"I live alone too." Makoto said.  
  
"Your parents work over seas?"  
  
"No, there dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's okay. I'm over it. I got my friends to help me."  
  
"Your lucky. Nobody wants to be my friends, except you guys."  
  
"That's weird. I don't see why."  
  
"It's because I'm so foreword. It not in my nature to hold anything back and people don't like that. I always end up saying something wrong and losing friends."  
  
"You'll never lose us."  
  
"I don't know. I don't want you guys to get hurt."  
  
"Why would we get hurt?"  
  
"Oh, I ever move."  
  
"We'll be here when you get back!"  
  
"You guys are the best. Hey, I got an idea, my parents are away, let's have a party at my house. They won't know."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll even tell them I'm having a party. They won't care. There cool parents."  
  
"Okay! Then tonight. It's Friday after all. We'll have a sleepover party."  
  
"That sounds awesome!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"What's Menkar's progress, Procyon."  
  
"He is preparing to release the four great beasts against the Sailor Senchi."  
  
"When will he be ready for attack?"  
  
"By morning."  
  
"Good. Now, I must discuss something of great importance with you my otouto."  
  
"What is it Oniisan?"  
  
"If Menkar fails, he will be unworthy to be among us. You may kill him if you wish."  
  
"No thank you. Unlike you, I don't kill for fun. Menkar may be young but he is a fine warrior. If he does fail, let him prove himself one last time."  
  
"Why should I agree on that?"  
  
"Because if he fails, which I doubt, let him go and face the senchi. They can kill him instead of you. That way, he looks like an idiot instead of a victim."  
  
"This is why I love you my otouto."  
  
"I know. I won't tell Menkar about our deal, but you better keep your end of the bargain."  
  
"I will otouto, I will."  
  
------------------------  
  
The elementary children trickled out of the classroom, ready to go home. The last kid ran out and Setsuna and Hotaru were left alone with the new aid.  
  
"Okay, Hotaru. You ready to leave?"  
  
"Yeah Setsuna-mama."  
  
"Um, Setsuna, may I speak with you?"  
  
"Yes of course. Hotaru wait out in the car."  
  
"No, she can stay, actually I want her to."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Yes, actually there is. But it's nothing us Sailor Senchi can't handle."  
  
"No way! Hotaru, shut the door."  
  
"Right."  
  
The child shut the door and locked it. She then returned to beside Setsuna, now wary of the new girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I, too, am a Sailor Senchi. I wish to tell you this because I don't want you to find out about me by looking into the future."  
  
She could see Hotaru and Setsuna's look of shock.  
  
"Yes, I know you, Setsuna, are the guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. I also know that you, Hotaru are the guardian of Rebirth, Sailor Saturn."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My powers enable me to see a person's soul. Your outside clothes can't hide your inner strength."  
  
"Your a Senchi too."  
  
She walked to the back of the room and picked up her suitcase. As she came closer, Hotaru saw it was too small to be a suitcase.  
  
"I am the Sailor Senchi of direction and keeper of the rainbow sphere rod."  
  
With that is open the case to reveal it was an art set, one of the fullest ones Hotaru had ever seen. She took the paintbrush out and snapped the case close with one motion. She took the brush and raised it into the air.  
  
"Prism Paintbrush Power Make UP!"  
  
The paintbrush flashed in every color of the rainbow. She was bath in a blue and black streamed light. She moved the brush in front of her, painting a crude rainbow design of her skirt, shirt and bow. It shrunk onto her and rainbow colors flashed around her. Rainbow color washed down her arms and legs and became her boots and gloves. The paintbrush grew into a staff with a large sphere on the end. She grabbed it and her tiara appeared. She dug the tip of her staff into the ground and struck a pose.  
  
"I am the guardian of the Northern Star, Sailor Polaris!"  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Thank you. Transforming is very refreshing when someone hasn't see it."  
  
With that she detransformed and tucked the paintbrush back in her art set.  
  
"So I get there was a reason for you telling us this."  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I'm her on assignment from my queen. I can't tell you it all entails but I can tell you that the enemy isn't just targeting Earth. All Sailor Senchi are in danger if we don't stop them. Now I must insist you keep this from your leader, Sailor Moon. She will know soon enough. In the mean time I can help you both out by telling what I find out about the enemy. It was the reason I made the arrangement to get this job. Now, I must go. I will keep you informed."  
  
With that she walked out, without a word from the two woman.  
  
------------------------  
  
That night, Haruka worked on her bike outside while everyone busied themselves inside.  
  
"Psst. Haruka. Look to your right and up."  
  
Haruka lifted her head and obeyed the directions. A yellow anchor fired into the pavement from a tree where she looked. A chain followed the object down. A girl slid gracefully down the chain and made the anchor return to her arm.  
  
"Don't come to me when I'm not transformed."  
  
"Okay then. Meet me in uniform at the top of the Juuban High School Gym in three hours. Oh, and bring Neptune with you. She deserves to meet me."  
  
Before Haruka could respond, Sailor Sun was gone. 


	6. Party Time!

Usagi and the other four girls looked at the piece of paper with the address of Odori's house and directions. They looked up and saw the house. It looked like a house straight out of a horror movie. The girls could have sworn that they heard lightning crash in the background.  
  
"I don't like this place, it's ubber creepy." Said Minako, cowering behind Makoto.  
  
"Well, let's ring the bell." Rei said, with a bit of fear in her own voice.  
  
"You guys are impossible. Usagi and I are the only brave ones..... Usagi?"  
  
The bun-haired wonder was also cowering behind Makoto.  
  
"Will you guys quit it!" She hollered.  
  
The girls flew back with surprise and landed hard on the pavement.  
  
"I'm sorry Makoto, I'll go ring the bell."  
  
"Thanks Ami."  
  
"If you go with me."  
  
"AMI!"  
  
"Kidding."  
  
She rang the bell. Two seconds later, a familiar face opened the door.  
  
"Hey girls! Come on in! You guys ready to party?"  
  
"We're ready."  
  
"Then let's party!" Odori shouted as she threw her pillow into the air.  
  
The music filled the large house till all worries drained from the five Sailor girls. They all played games and played dress up with clothes Odori found in the house attic. Odori showed the girls the huge kitchen and cooked up a pot of Nabe stew, with Makoto.  
  
"Finally a girl who's as well around the kitchen as I am."  
  
"Nah. I'm not that good. Your dumplings beat mine anyway."  
  
After eating, the girls got into there pajamas and sat around the living room, prodding Odori for stories of her adventures.  
  
"You must travel by plane a lot in your travels. I never was much for flying. Bad memories."  
  
"Not all planes. I've been on boats, and trains, and subways, and hovercrafts all kinds of things. I once rode on a camel in Egypt!"  
  
"Wow, a camel!"  
  
"Yeah there fun. But they spit a lot and they get really smelly, but they can run as fast as a horse and I've seen one drink more then ten gallons of water at one time! But there not nearly as cool as some of the other animals I've seen."  
  
"I love cats. Have you seen an of those big cats that have at the zoos? Like Tigers and Lions?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Lions are really lazy though. All they do is lay around in the sun."  
  
"That sounds like Usagi in the summertime." Rei said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But there cool. When you see them in a group, there's one male lion and a whole mess of girl lions around him."  
  
"That's like Mamoru when we all get together."  
  
"But the girl lions do all the hunting while the male waits there unless the girls are in trouble."  
  
The girls all looked at her in shock then, exploded into laughter. Odori looked at them with a puzzling look.  
  
"What? What did I say?" She asked amid there roaring laughter.  
  
"Nothing Odori." Ami said between laughs. "Nothing." She then erupted back into laughter with the other girls.  
  
With all the laughing Odori smiled at them then started laughing with them. Soon, the laughing ran out and the girls all laid down on the floor.  
  
"Well, you guys, I'm going outside for a minute for some air. My lungs are about to collapse for all that laughing. You guys are welcome to watch the T.V."  
  
"Oh cool! Me first!" Rei shouted running for the T.V.  
  
Odori could see where this was going and slipped outside. She walked to the edge of the backyard and leaned up against the fence.  
  
"Oneesan. Oneesan, hear my call. Oneesan, can you hear me?"  
  
Odori focused the words in her mind and pushed them out into the air.  
  
"Imoutosan?" Said a voice in Odori head.  
  
"Yes, it's me. What do you need?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"On the Juuban High roof. Where are you?"  
  
"At the hideout. Where's Sakue-chan?"  
  
"I don't know. Why are you contacting me?"  
  
"Come and meet me at the hideout tomorrow night in plain clothes."  
  
"Alright I'll see you then."  
  
------------------------  
  
Sailor Sun waited patiently on the roof of the Juuban High School Gym, waiting for Haruka or Uranus to show up. She heard a bike rumble to a stop infront of the school. She looked over in that direction and saw two black figures jump onto the roof.  
  
"Your late."  
  
"You!"  
  
Neptune came forward with her aqua mirror, ready to blast Sailor Sun all over the roof.  
  
"Chill Neptune, she's a friend."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No buts. Don't make me pull Sailor Rank on you."  
  
"Oh alright." She said as she lowered her mirror.  
  
"See, that's why I came to you first Uranus. I know you were the leader of the outers and could keep Neptune in line if she wanted to rumble. Fighting among Senchi is unnecessary but it does happen. I didn't want to have to destroy Neptune if she got out of hand and you couldn't stop her Uranus."  
  
"Hey!" Neptune protested. "You were with this pitiful excuse for a Senchi and didn't tell me?! ME!? I thought you cared about me Uranus."  
  
"She does Neptune, more then you know." Sun rang in. "She didn't want to tell you because she knew you would act this way. You two have always been loaners and think that you don't need help when your half-dead and can't move. Your prides are too big for that. And, I know how you fell. I was like that two. A leader of a band of Senchi, ready for anything. I thought nothing could hurt us. Then, I was betrayed by another Senchi, one I held dear to my heart. I ran the coulda, shoulda, woulda's but it just came out the same thing: If I would have listened and helped her, it never would have happened. Your both in the same boat now, but with one big difference. Uranus saw me in the water and jumped in after me, you kept on rowing, Neptune. Don't make the same mistake I did. Know you have other friends out there besides your inner circle. I'm one of them."  
  
"Your right Sun. I'm just so used to it being me and Uranus, I over reacted. I thought you were getting between us."  
  
"Never in a million years Neptune."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So is that all you came here for?"  
  
"Very perceptive Uranus. No, I didn't. I have some more information about the enemy. It seems there looking for soul stones to use the energy to resurrect a evil being. I'm not sure what but I do know that there also looking for something else among the soul stones. An item of some kind to help them resurrect it. I could get a clear picture of it but it looked like a triangle with curved edges. Also, the one releasing the monsters is a man named Lord Menkar. I'm not sure what he's planning next. I only saw four black stars and that was it. I will see you again if you need me in battle. Here, take these." Sun said then took out two cell phones out from behind her.  
  
"These are to call me if you guys really need help. That's usually anytime between defeat and death so don't let you egos get in the way when you call me. I'm here to help, not seal your spotlight."  
  
"We will Sun. And thanks."  
  
"Your welcome or and Uranus,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you needed brake wires, why didn't you ask me first?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
With that Sun jumped off the roof and turned her anchor into wings and flew off.  
  
"What was she talking about brake wires?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I have a good idea." 


	7. The Note

The next day, Haruka and Michiru headed for the bike shop.  
  
"Hey is Kesu here?" Haruka asked Yoshi.  
  
"Nah, she quit this morning. Said something about a new job. Strange thing is she left her bike. Wait a sec, you're Haruka aren't you? You were in here yesterday. Kesu left me a note for ya, said it was private." He said then handed over the letter.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Haruka turned around and opened the letter. Michiru read it with her.  
  
Dear Haruka,  
I'm sorry I left without a goodbye. I wanted to.  
I'm going to get some things straightened out but  
I'll be back, you can count on it. In the meantime,  
I'm leaving my bike in your care. Take care of my baby.  
  
Best Wishes,  
Kesu  
  
"So what's it all about?"  
  
"She's wants us to take her bike. Did she leave the keys?"  
  
"Far as I know there still where she left 'em. In the bike."  
  
"Can you take the car home? I'll ride her bike back."  
  
Michiru could see Haruka was upset Kesu was gone. She decided not to push the subject and headed for the car. Haruka went to the bike. It was still in the same condition Haruka had last seen it in. She still couldn't get over the paint job. It was like the bike seemed to be moving when it was perfectly still. Haruka put on Kesu's Yellow and green striped helmet and started up the bike. It came to life like a tiger waking up. Haruka hit the gas. Michiru saw a streak of yellow and green zoom out of the garage's back lot. Headed into downtown. Michiru got into the car and started it up. She was ready to head home when it rang. The cell phone Sailor Sun had given her. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Follow Haruka, she's in danger. There's a creature after her. I'll hold it off while I can. Good luck Michiru."  
  
She didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that Sun knew her real name, or the fact that Haruka was in trouble. She hung up the phone and gunned the engine. Doing the same move Haruka had done hundreds of times before, she spun the wheel and skidded the car around. She hit the gas and was off.  
  
------------------------  
  
It looked like a real wolf, aside from the fact it was three times its size and was keeping up with a racing bike going full throttle. If she transformed, the pause would mean wolf-chow. Besides, all her attacks were worthless while riding, except for her space sword blaster and even then, the blast could hit the tail of the bike and cause her to crash. As she barreled down the street, a creature dropped into the street infront of her. It was a giant, vicious-looking fox. Haruka turned her bike as fast as she could and creamed down another street. The fox began to follow with the wolf and Haruka was getting more and more nervous. Another monster got in her way and again she turned, this time for a cat-like monster who joins his other two comrades.  
  
"Oh man this is bad."  
  
A figure flew down from the sky and landed on the back of Haruka's bike. The figure grabbed her left shoulder and the bike seemed to respond and hit a gear Haruka didn't think was possible on any bike. The two traveled down a long alleyway, straight at a bear creature.  
  
"Gun it!"  
  
Haruka obeyed and headed straight for the bear, who looked hungry. A gold arrow shape shot at the bear, wrapped around him and chained him up. The controller of the chain jumped left off the back of the bike, pulled the chain forward and left, causing the beast to move far enough away for Haruka to weave though. The chain keeper pulled herself forward with the chain and landed safely on the back of the bike. Haruka sped through as the chain followed it masters hand as it pulled the bear behind the bike.  
  
"Tootles!" She said as the chain disintegrated and the bear creamed into the speeding beasts behind the bike.  
  
The gold plasma anchor returned to its masters arm. Haruka stopped the bike and the passenger got off.  
  
"Sun! It's you!"  
  
"You thought I'd miss a party like this? Your nuts. Now hurry up and transform, were far from done. Michaud's on her way too. Let's party."  
  
"Will do Sun. Uranus Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
"I'll call for more help. Three against four isn't good odds."  
  
Sun held her anchor to the sky and fired. A gold light followed it up. The anchor erupted into a beautiful gold and green light. The anchor fell back down to Sun but the light stayed. It glowed over the city, a beckon of help.


	8. The Four Beasts

A dark-gray haired girl sat on a bench, painted. She saw the light and calmly packed up her art set and walked toward it, paintbrush in hand.  
  
------------------------  
  
Michiru saw the ball in the sky and sped up.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late."  
  
------------------------  
  
Odori and the girls saw the light in the sky and Usagi looked at her senchi.  
  
"Um, girls. I think I'll head home. Bye!"  
  
When Odori was safely out of earshot,  
  
"Let's go guys."  
  
Odori looked up at the beckon and pulled out her CD player.  
  
------------------------  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru were in the kitchen when they saw it.  
  
"Oh no. Come on Setsuna."  
  
"Right. Pluto Crystal Power,"  
  
"Saturn Crystal power,"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"Oh man, there getting up!" Said Sun, with a twinge of nervousness.  
  
"Where's Michiru? I thought she'd be here by....."  
  
The roar of a car engine barreling down the street was more then enough to stop her words. The four animal enemies looked at the on coming headlights. They didn't have time to say 'oh crud' before they got hit by the gold painted car. They flew over the top and landed with a thud behind it in a pile. Michiru stopped the car and jumped out.  
  
"I thought Uranus was reckless."  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
"She wastes no time getting to business."  
  
"Why do you think I like her so much?"  
  
Uranus slapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Don't sweat it girl. Remember, I've read your life story, I know."  
  
"So what are these things?" Neptune asked three seconds after transforming.  
  
"No idea. There aren't talking like the last ones."  
  
"Maybe if you would stop running into us, maybe we could." Said the fox as he stood up. "I am Vulpecula, the Fox Star. These are my brothers: Lupus, the Wolf Star; Ursa, the Bear Star and Lynx, well, you get the idea. We are the four great beasts. We have been send by our master Menkar to kill every last Sailor Senchi."  
  
"Told ya."  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you four but Sailor Uranus and Neptune don't kill easily. We, the Senchi of the outer solar system will take you four out." Uranus called to them.  
  
"That goes double for me. I am the Senchi of the outer galaxy, owner of the Plasma Anchor, Sailor Sun."  
  
"So your the one that drug me down. How dare you! I'll use your bones to pick my teeth!" Ursa said as he charged.  
  
"Oh man this isn't good."  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The gold blast hit Ursa but wasn't stopping him.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Okay, my turn."  
  
Sun unhooked her anchor and dropped it to the ground with a big clunk. She spun it around her body.  
  
"Corkscrew Grappling Kicker!"  
  
She kicked the anchor into Ursa's heart. She then whipped the chain down and sent a wave of energy straight into the bear that exploded. The anchor flew back to her and she caught it. When the smoked cleared, there stood the bear, madder then ever.  
  
"Oh man, not good."  
  
"I'll kill you for that! Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Sun screamed right before,  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The bears claw stopped inches from Sun's face. Sailor Mars stared at the burn path she made with her arrow. Ursa turned around and looked at the five new Senchi standing there.  
  
"Bears are meant to be peaceful creatures and you put them to shame! I am Sailor Moon! And in' the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"  
  
"Uh Sailor Moon?"  
  
"What is it Sailor Mercury?"  
  
"Did you see those over three beasts too?"  
  
"Uh no. I didn't."  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon, blast 'em!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Rahhhhhh!"  
  
Lupus lunged for Sailor Moon. He got within hairs reach before,  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
A purple ball of energy hit Lupus in the side and sent him sprawling.  
  
"Pluto! Saturn!"  
  
"All here I see. Who sent up that ball of light?"  
  
"Sailor.... Where did she go?"  
  
Uranus looked and Sun was gone.  
  
"Don't worry about her, we got business with these four. Pluto, Saturn, can you guys get past ugly and get to us. If the nine of us blast them on either side, we could beat 'em."  
  
"I'm with you Neptune. Rei, your Flame Sniper hurt Ursa, hit 'em with it again!"  
  
"Right! Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The red shot at Ursa and sideswiped him arm. He roared in anger. He charged toward Sailor Mar, now madder then ever. Pluto and Saturn got past the raging bear, who was now too mad to notice them.  
  
"Let's go! Silver Moon Crystal..."  
  
"No! Don't kill my brother!" Lynx said as he lunged for Sailor Moon.  
  
"Prism Tear bomber!"  
  
A rainbow colored bomb exploded infront of lynx, knocking him into Ursa and sending them both to the ground.  
  
"Who threw that!?"  
  
"Sailor Polaris!" Saturn cried.  
  
"Right you are little one. I am the guardian of the Guiding Star, Sailor Polaris." Call the Sailor Senchi as she jumped down from a roof and landed next to Saturn.  
  
"There is a new senchi! Oh cool!"  
  
"Not another one! My brother and I can't take on TEN of you." Vulpecula said.  
  
"Make that ELEVEN of us. You didn't think I would let you get all the credit for this one Polaris. I've been helping these guys so just back off!"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
"Not a chance. It's my turn for the spotlight Sun. I'll take care of these four alone. These Earth Sailor Senchi don't need to bother. I'm more then capable of destroying them."  
  
"Your think you are? Ha! That silly staff is nothing to my Plasma Anchor. You can wave those color coded attacks all you want but it's nothing compared to good old fashion power."  
  
"Yeah right! All you can do is trip people with that little chain of your and bash them over the head with the end. Anchor is right. Your mind is being anchored into a silly ideas about what your capable of."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Tears were coming out of Sailor Moon's eyes.  
  
"I don't like to see fellow Sailor's fight. IT'S NOT RIGHT! It's just not right."  
  
"Uh guys. Maybe we should talk about this later. There getting up!" Venus said as she saw Lupus, Ursa and Lynx get to there feet.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you okay?"  
  
"Mars, I have to end this. They have to return to the sky."  
  
"Right. Mercury, back me up. We need to give Sailor Moon time to power up her attack."  
  
"No way! These four are mine."  
  
"No Sun!" Uranus yelled. "Sailor Moon's got this one. If you value my friendship, you'll let her."  
  
Sun backed down.  
  
"Good, then there mine."  
  
"Wait Polaris!. Uranus is right. Sailor Moon can heal them. Let her do this. If you don't, I'll tell them!" Saturn yelled to her.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"You bet I would!"  
  
Polaris made a grimes and lowered her staff.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!"  
  
The four beasts screamed and disintegrated into four white balls of light. They hovered into the air then floated over to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon!" They all called to her.  
  
They danced infront of her and sang a sweet song.  
  
"Sorry are we for making you sad."  
  
"Now we are free and so we are glad."  
  
"So from our hearts we give unto you."  
  
"A gift of friendship for one so true."  
  
"Goodbye Sailor Moon! We hope to see you again!"  
  
With that the four stars disappeared into the sky. Sailor Moon's tears traveled up with them and she walked away with the inner senchi.  
  
"This isn't over between us Sun. You will se me again." Polaris said as she jumped back onto the roof and disappeared.  
  
"That's a promise." Sun growled.  
  
Sun turned back and saw the Inner Senchi, Pluto and Saturn standing there, looking at the other three.  
  
"Guys, this is Sailor Sun. Sun, meet the girls."  
  
"I hate to disappoint you Uranus but I have no time for chit-chat. I'm stealing the bike."  
  
"But, this is Hike's bike."  
  
"She won't mind."  
  
"You know her? Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She wants you to meet her at Juuban Park tomorrow. I suggest taking Michiru along too. But that's just me. All see you around Haruka."  
  
With that she jumped on the bike and took off, almost knock the other senchi over in the process.  
  
"Hey how did she know your real name? Haruka she could be an enemy."  
  
"Okay, okay. I have some spilling to do. Let's all meet at the temple tonight."  
  
"Okay Uranus. Well be seeing ya!" Sailor Moon said as her and the Inners walked off.  
  
"Hop in guys." Uranus said as she jumped into the car.  
  
Neptune, Pluto and Saturn followed. Meanwhile, Polaris stood on the edge of the roof, watching.  
  
"So I guess this means time for phase 2?" A voice said behind her.  
  
"Right you are my sister. Right you are." 


	9. Brothers and Sisters

"Your beasts failed."  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord. I am a disgrace. Please, I beg you, do not harm me."  
  
"I WILL DO WHAT EVER I WISH!"  
  
The dark leader was about to smote his underling all over the floor, until he saw the face of his younger brother. It was full of malice. The elder lowered his hand and calmed himself.  
  
"I will give you one more chance Menkar. YOU will engage the Sailor's in battle. If you fail, your death will be on their hands, not mine."  
  
"But my Lord, I am a scientist, not a warrior."  
  
"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?!"  
  
"No my Lord. I will do as you wish."  
  
With that, Menkar ran back into the shadows.  
  
"You know you should really watch that temper of yours."  
  
"I've had to put up with Menkar's failer while you, otouto, insist on me sparing him."  
  
"I have good reason Oniisan. Menkar is younger then us. We took him in as a mere child. I consider him one of us. Would you treat Thuban the same way?"  
  
"No, I guess not. I am sorry, otouto, I guess I'm just really stressed. If we don't get more soul stones, we can't start the ceremony. These stupid girls are always getting in the way."  
  
"But you have to admit it Oniisan, they are warriors worthy of battle. We haven't had a real fight for a long time. It's time to so them and this planet who is Lord."  
  
"Looks like you are finally getting into this otouto."  
  
"Maybe I am. But I'm worried about Menkar. If he gets in trouble, send two of the others to get him."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Our agreement Oniisan."  
  
"So now your going to use it against me? Not very noble of you is it otouto."  
  
"Thuban is your friend, Menkar is mine. I don't want him killed, even if he does fail. It won't do any good for our image to the lesser Lords if we send him to his death."  
  
"Then what should I do? Send him into battle then give him a glorious welcome when he fails? The lessers will have a field day!"  
  
"No Oniisan. If he fails against the Sailor's, bring him back here. We should be able to get enough information out of him to send a better suited lord up against them."  
  
"And what of Menkar? You precious friend?"  
  
"Banish him. Stripe him of his crest and send him to a distant star."  
  
"Just don't kill him?"  
  
"No, don't kill him. Let him rot in a hole in a distant planet grave, as long as I know his blood isn't on anyone's hands but his own. I don't want him dying infront of me. I watch another I cared about die before my eyes."  
  
"Very well otoutosan. I will send Rukbat to his aid if he fails."  
  
"Thank you Oniisan. I owe you one."  
  
------------------------  
  
Odori waited alone at her home after school. She was done with her homework and was listening to music. She heard a motorcycle pull up and park itself. The person on the bike walked in and weaved her way to Odori's room.  
  
"So, why did you need to talk to me?" Hike said as she sat down on Odori's bed.  
  
"I want to fight. My new friends are good Senchi, I want to help them."  
  
"No Odori. Your our secret weapon. Sakue and I will take care of these new enemies. Your job is to keep your cover and keep a close eye on Sailor Moon. Our Queen sent us here for a reason, I just know it. If we need you, we'll send for you."  
  
"Oneesan, I want her to hear the melody."  
  
"She will. One day they will all her the melody."  
  
"Promise Oneesan?"  
  
"I promise." 


	10. Final Straw

The Outer Household was very quiet that night, none of them had spoken to eachother the whole rest of the day. Now, they ate dinner in total silence.  
  
"So what did you think of Sailor Polaris? She's a good warrior I think." Hotaru said.  
  
"No, she isn't." Haruka said matter-of-factly. "Your either blind of stupid if you think that."  
  
Hotaru was silenced once again.  
  
"Haruka! Don't talk to Hotaru that way." Setsuna chimed in. "She looks up to you and you shot her down."  
  
"So you agree with her then? Sailor Sun is a far better warrior and a better friend." Michiru said.  
  
"No she isn't! Polaris is. She even told us who she was. Oops."  
  
It was too late. Hotaru had said it. Haruka looked at her and then at Setsuna. Her face went from shock to disgust. Haruka stormed out of the room and out the door. Michiru ran after her.  
  
"Haruka! Haruka wait. Please stop. Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Sun." Haruka hopped on her bike and fired it up with a great jump on the starter.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Michiru said as she picked up her own helmet and jumped on behind Haruka.  
  
Haruka took off, leaving Setsuna and Hotaru chasing after them.  
  
"Hotaru get in the car. We have to follow them. They might get in trouble."  
  
"Right."  
  
Setsuna jumped into Haruka's gold painted sports car and went to start it when she realized,  
  
"She took the keys! She knew we would run after her."  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know but we have to do...."  
  
Suddenly, a silver and blue painted sedan pulled up.  
  
"Hop in we'll talk on the way." Said a dark-gray haired female behind the wheel.  
  
Setsuna got in the front and Hotaru climbed in the back seat.  
  
"So what's going on?" Setsuna said as they started after Haruka.  
  
"Your friends are in danger. Menkar, the one who sent those monsters after you, is after your friends. I want to get to them before he and Sun do. He's waiting to get you guys separated to attack, he's young but smart. He's not one to be taken lightly."  
  
"What do you know about Sun? Are you to each others enemies?"  
  
"You could say that. Were from different planets. We've never really seen eye to eye. I'm the calm calculated one, she's the rash haphazard one. We've been at eachother's throat for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Do you know who she really is?"  
  
"I know what she looks like but I don't know what name she's using for this planet."  
  
"Why are both here?"  
  
"I was sent here for my queen. I was sent here to check on Sailor Moon. My queen worries about her and wants to help her. I wanted to keep my identity incognito for a while but this chain of events has made it impossible."  
  
"What about this Menkar. Is he really dangerous?"  
  
"My special ability enables me to see a persons soul. He's soul is a dark one, very dark. But I believe he can be beaten but he will be a challenge. As long as Sun doesn't get in the way, I'll do my best to help you guys out."  
  
"Listen Sakue, we can't continue this friendship if it means ripping the outers apart. I won't have it." Hotaru said from the back seat.  
  
"I'm sorry for dragging you both into this. If I knew Sun was already involved with you guys, I wouldn't have bothered."  
  
"We want you as a friend, but we can't have you and Sun breaking up the outer senchi. Sailor Moon is right. Fighting amongst senchi isn't right."  
  
Sakue drove on in silence. Haruka and Michiru speed through the city, looking for any sight of Sailor Sun. Suddenly from the right, a huge tentacle of water wrapped around Michiru's waist and lifted her into the air.  
  
"Haruka! Help!"  
  
Her companion immediately did a skidding 180 and hammered the gas. Michiru helmet fell off her head and Haruka swerved to avoid it. The tentacle lead Haruka to a clear street, where a young boy stood next to a huge ball of water.  
  
"Drown her Cetus. We can take her soul stone once she dies."  
  
Michiru was drug into the ball of water. She took a deep breath as she went under. She kicked as hard as she could to get out but the shell of the ball seemed to be made of rubber. Even with her expert swimming ability, she wouldn't last more then three minutes. The blonde biker flew straight for the boy.  
  
"Haruka! Aim to the right!" A voice said in her head.  
  
A figure jumped from a nearby building and landed behind Haruka. A white gloved rested on her shoulder. The figures other arm pointed a familiar weapon at the ball of water.  
  
"Plasma Anchor SHOT!"  
  
The anchor flew with a great streak of yellow and green into the water ball. Michiru grabbed onto it and as Haruka went right passed the ball, Sun yanked her out and onto the bike. Haruka skidded to a halt and they all jumped off.  
  
"Well, well. One of the Sailor Senchi. Very nice. It's to bad your friends aren't here to witness your demise."  
  
"You two get out of here. I'll keep him busy."  
  
Sun's anchor returned to her arm as Haruka and Michiru ran off.  
  
"There they are! Oh great, we got company."  
  
"Don't worry about her Polaris. Just get us to Haruka and Michiru, they need a place to hide to transform."  
  
"Okay, I will. Prism Paintbrush Power Make UP!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
The car screeched to a halt infront of Sun, Haruka and Michiru, hiding them.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make UP!"  
  
Polaris stepped out of the drivers side and Menkar heard two others exit the car.  
  
"Sorry Menkar, but your times up! I am Sailor Polaris, Senchi of Color!"  
  
"And we are the outer Senchi!" The outers said jumping over the car and landing next to Polaris.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, Senchi of Earth!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune, Senchi of Water!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto, Senchi of Time!"  
  
"Sailor Saturn, Senchi of Death!"  
  
"It's time for a royal outer rumble. On behalf of the senchi of the Sol system, we shall punish you." Polaris said, pointing her Rainbow Rod at Menkar.  
  
"Hey no far. I saw him first Polaris. And what's with you two?"  
  
"Were still here for you Sun. We just want you two to get along."  
  
"Fine. Sun, I'll stay out of your way if you give me a clear shot."  
  
"Fine. ONE clear shot."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, it's so nice you two are getting along. It's to bad you won't live to see this new found camaraderie bloom. I'll kill you long before then. Cetus, drowned them all!"  
  
Suddenly the ball of water transformed itself into giant creature. It was Polaris who first recognized it.  
  
"IT'S A WHALE!"  
  
"That's right! The creature who resides in my soul stone, the whale star, Cetus! Now, my friend, DROWNED THEM ALL!"  
  
The great beast opened it gapping mouth and from it formed another huge ball of water, but this time, it was black water.  
  
"It's time to fight water with water. Submarine Reflection!"  
  
The power of Neptune's attack only increased the size of the water weapon.  
  
"My turn. Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
Again the ball absorbed the attack.  
  
"It's a power vortex, whatever we throw at it, it'll just get bigger."  
  
"I don't care. Force Claw SWIPE!"  
  
The power flew from her palm and dug into the sphere. As it did, the orb began to draw the energy from Sun's attack, pulling her toward it.  
  
"It's eating my attack! I can't stop it! My arm's acting on it own! Help ME!"  
  
Polaris saw Sun's predicament and began to fight with herself. Uranus grabbed Sun around the waist and tried to pull her back, but in vain. Neptune began to help her but the two of them weren't enough. Pluto looked at her teammates then back at Polaris.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, help your friends. Sun, listen to me. Wrap your anchor around yourself and the outers."  
  
"But I can't use the anchor's power as long as my force claw's engaged!"  
  
"You can still transform it right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Make it as heavy as you can. I'll go after the source. Hang on Sun!"  
  
Polaris ran full out toward the water creature. Sun wrapped the chain of her anchor around the four outer senchi and herself and took the anchor in her free hand. She focused as hard as she could and the anchor began to double in size and in weight, finally Sun couldn't hold onto it anymore and dropped it on the ground. The chain pulled tight around them and..... stopped them. They weren't moving any further toward the weapon but now they had a new problem. Sun's power was beginning to wane. Her fuku was pulling apart around her.  
  
"I don't think I can make it."  
  
"Don't you dare say that. We sailor Senchi never give up. No matter what. You hang in there Sun. You'll be okay. I promise."  
  
"Goodbye Uranus, my friend."  
  
Sun's eyes closed and she passed out.  
  
"NO! Sun! No! Don't leave me!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Your friend is dead. I WIN!"  
  
The dark ball of energy was ready to fire at the senchi.  
  
"This is for my sister!"  
  
"What?"  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Polaris knocked her rod into the side of Menkar's head, sending him right into the side of Cetus. The beast and the water ball disintegrated into a wave of water that crash over Menkar. He slammed into the ground, soaking wet. He struggled to get back up, now heavy with water and aching from the fall. As he got to his knees, a staff slammed down infront of his face. He looked up and saw Polaris standing there, with demon fire hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me! You destroyed my Cetus. I am defenseless. Please, oh noble Sailor Senchi, spare me."  
  
"Listen to you gravel. Now answer me this, would you show mercy if you were me?"  
  
The look in his face turned grim. If he answered honestly, he was dead. And he was too scared to lie.  
  
"I should kill you right now for hurting one of the only people who truly understand me. I would love to obliterate you right here and now. Give me a reason not to, I dare you."  
  
"Please brave Sailor Senchi. I am a meager scientist. I don't wish for a fight. I'm only following orders."  
  
"Who's orders? Who is your master?"  
  
"He is a great warrior from another planet his name is,"  
  
FWIP!  
  
A single arrow landed infront of Menkar, stopping his words in his mouth.  
  
"Look, look and what do I see? A doomed Menkar and six stunned Senchi."  
  
A figure jumped from the trees, flipped and landed next to Menkar. An arrow was strung and aimed at Polaris throat. The stringer of the arrow was a stickly teen. He was clad in green and red.  
  
"Up my comrade. Time to leave. Bad are the odds for one so naive."  
  
"Enough with the rhymes, let's get out of here."  
  
"Adu Sailors, until again we meet. Time for a swift and hasty retreat."  
  
A gust of green wind swirled around the two boys and flew them up into the sky and out of sight. Polaris began to curse herself for not killing Menkar when she had the chance.  
  
"Polaris, come quick! Sun's not waking up." Neptune called.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital. Wait, she detransforming." Uranus said as she held her fallen comrade.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Polaris broke into a run. Streaks of yellow and green swirled around Sun and her fuku vanished. Her hair covered her face from the way Uranus held her. Neptune went to move her hair out of the way.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Polaris jumped infront of Neptune and grabbed Sun from Uranus.  
  
"My sister wouldn't want you finding out like this."  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yes. She is my sister. Now, I'm sorry but I must leave. I have to get her home."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Just don't ask me about her. We all agreed when we came here to keep eachothers identities a secret from others until each of us thought it right to tell. I don't want to take that away from her. Go and tell Sailor Moon what has happened, but may I ask you not tell her,"  
  
"About you two being sisters." Uranus came in.  
  
Polaris nodded.  
  
"We won't as long as you stop warring with Sun. We outer Senchi are a team. Neptune and I can't be friends with Sun if you are warring. We don't need that right now. We've got a new enemy to worry about."  
  
"I'll do my best. Farewell Outer Senchi, you are true friends. All of you."  
  
Polaris raised up her staff and a rainbow of light swirled around her and shot into the sky, taking her and Sun away.  
  
"Let's go home. We got a lot to talk about." Saturn said, turning to Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Agreed." 


	11. Revelations

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Odori! See ya!"  
  
Usagi, Amy, Minako and Makoto walked on as Odori crossed the street and headed home.  
  
"I wonder what Haruka wanted to talk to us about? She sounded grim. Maybe that got news about the new enemy?"  
  
"If that's the case, I don't want to know. The fight against Galaxia was bad enough." Usagi said, biting into a dumpling she saved from lunch.  
  
"By the way, Usagi, how's Mamaru?"  
  
"He's good. His having fun in America. I told him about the new enemies and he wants to jump the next plane home."  
  
"You told him!?"  
  
"He has a right to know." Makoto answered for Usagi to Minako.  
  
"Rei's right. He's the guardian of Earth after all." Ami added.  
  
"True. But now he won't have his mind on work, It'll just be on you."  
  
"I told him about the two new Senchi and he seemed to calm down a bit."  
  
"Yeah. The Sailor Army won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"It's getting to be an Army. There's so many of us Senchi on Earth, we can handle anything."  
  
"Let's hope Makoto." Usagi said low before biting into her dumpling again.  
  
The Sailors met up at Rei's temple and walked in. Haruka, Rei, Michiru sat next to the fire. Setsuna stood next to the door.  
  
"Where's Hotaru?" Usagi said.  
  
"Right here." Said a voice from in the shadow on the other side of the room.  
  
Hotaru stepped out with a dark-gray haired girl. Hotaru sat next to Haruka as Usagi and the others sat next to Rei.  
  
"Guys, I like to introduce the newest member of our team." Hotaru said.  
  
"One of the new Senchi!?" Minako said, stunned.  
  
"First, let me introduce myself to those who don't know me. My name is Sakue. I am also known by another name. But  
  
before I reveal that, I must tell you that I am not an enemy. I came from the planet Tateza."  
  
She began to tell them the story of her organ, much the same as Sun told Uranus days ago. When she finished, she stood quietly, waiting for some sign she had not made a huge mistake.  
  
"So, you ARE one of the new Senchi?!"  
  
"Yes, I am Sailor Polaris."  
  
"This is great! We got a new Senchi!"  
  
"But, eventhough I'm helping you. That doesn't mean I am a Senchi of Earth. I have my own queen, Sailor Moon is not her. I answer to my queen, and my queen alone."  
  
Usagi stood up and walked over to Sakue and held out her hand.  
  
"I don't ask for a new Senchi, just a new friend."  
  
Sakue nodded and took her hand and shock it.  
  
"Then you shall have it, Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi nodded then released her hand.  
  
"So how did you find out who we were?"  
  
"I have the ability to see someone's soul. I used it on Setsuna and Hotaru when I first meet them. They lead me to Haruka and Michiru and they lead me to you."  
  
"So what with Sun. Are you guys enemies or something?"  
  
"No, just rivals."  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"Yes, but I can not say. She will reveal herself when she wants to. We all agreed on it."  
  
"Do you know anything about this new enemy?" Ami said, getting to the point.  
  
"Yes, the outers and I fought the one who was sending those monsters, along with Sun. His name was Menkar and he was their warrior of water. He was unfortunately rescued be one of his comrades but I got what I needed from him. The one who rescued him is a warrior of wind and has a mastery of the bow and arrow. I also was able to see something else. When I looked deeper into Menkar's soul, I saw a vision. A great white dog and a great black dog. They were fighting. I saw Menkar with the white dog, he was being protected by it. I've seen this black dog before. But this is the first time I've seen the white one. I've come to the conclusion that the black dog must be the leader of the enemies who are attacking. The white dog must be some one in his ranks who is against him or disagreeing with him. I'll have to look deeper into it but I think I'm getting closer."  
  
"Maybe that white dog can help us?"  
  
"Maybe, but something's not right. Something else happened in the vision. The black dog was fighting against the white dog and a great white bird appeared. The white dog was given a choice by the black dog, kill the bird or be killed. Then, the vision ends."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"I know. But I can not stop or explain what I see. I just see it. Sometimes, I with I didn't."  
  
"But what I don't understand is why isn't this coming to me? My fire readings have shown nothing and I usually get dreams when something big like this happens."  
  
"Yes, I know. Did you see a paintbrush, a pencil and a CD a few nights ago?"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I sent it to you. Through your fire, I saw all of what you all have done because when you, Sailor Mars, call upon the fire, you are using your Sailor energy. Your fire acted like a giant storage unit for all your battles, thoughts and visions. It was by this I was able to first locate and find what I needed about all of you. Please, Sailor Mars, don't think wrong of me for doing it. I only saw what I needed to see. Your Identities, your powers, who you know and who you've beaten. I didn't dare dig deeper. I am not like that. I don't look at thoughts that I have no business looking at such as personal thoughts."  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, to business. I will be keeping you guys informed if I get any new news. I am posing as one of the student teachers at the elementary school so Setsuna and Hotaru will know before anyone. Haruka, Michiru, if I get any information from Sun, I'll give it to you two."  
  
"What about the rest of us?"  
  
"The outers will relay it to you unless it crucially important. So, my comrades, until next we meet.."  
  
With that, she walked out the door. After she piled into her car and drove away did Minako say.  
  
"Man, Things just got a whole lot more serious."  
  
------------------------  
  
Hike opened her eyes and bolted up.  
  
"It's okay. Your home."  
  
"Sakue?"  
  
"Yeah, It's me. I was real worried about you."  
  
"Are the outers okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I talked to them. They all know about us two."  
  
"Did they,"  
  
"No. I stopped them."  
  
"Good. How's,"  
  
"She's fine. She worried too but she knows she has a job to do."  
  
"How long,"  
  
"Six hours."  
  
"Are you,"  
  
"Nope. I like finishing your sentences."  
  
"Okay. So what's our next move?"  
  
"Dealing with Menkar's buddy. Did you get anything from Menkar?"  
  
"Not much. That dog keeps coming up. It has to be there leader."  
  
"I have a bad felling this new one is even worse. You should have seen him. I've only seen speed like that in one other person."  
  
"Should we prepare her? It may be our only option."  
  
"Good idea. I'll go."  
  
Sakue stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall. She opened up another door and walked in.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Please Great Lord Sirius, forgive me. They caught me off guard."  
  
"Enough. Menkar, you are finished. I've given you enough chances. I'm not going to yell. I'm not going to scream. I want you to listen closely to my words. You, Menkar, are hereby striped of you Lord title, your star crest, and your soul stone."  
  
"Oh no. Please my Lord anything but my soul stone. strip me of what you will but don't take my soul stone!"  
  
Sirius raised one black gloved hand and grabbed at the air. A swirl of light appeared infront of Menkar's chest.  
  
"No, please, no. No! NO!"  
  
His soul stone appeared and he fell. His eyes were blank. His breathing was slow. The soul stone rose into the air and formed into the shape of the great whale, Cetus. The traveled to Sirius and crumbled back into a soul stone and drifted into his hand. Two black caped figures crept to Menkar and turned him over. They removed the poach from around his neck. They tore of the outer layer of his Lord robes and left him quickly. One held up the poach and placed it into Sirius' waiting hand.  
  
"Take him away."  
  
The two figures came forward again and drug him away.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"I said he would live didn't I?"  
  
Sirius held out the poach and Procyon snatched it from him. Procyon turned around then looked back with a look of hatred at Sirius. He then looked at the poach in his hand and opened it. A single object popped out. A small vile of water. Procyon looked down at it and a single tear ran down his face. He put the vile back and strung the pouch around his neck. He walked away, with fire in his eyes.  
  
------------------------  
  
End of Act I 


	12. Stage 2

Haruka walked through Juuban Park with Michiru and Hotaru. Setsuna walked quietly behind them.  
  
"Good to see you all showed."  
  
Haruka looked over to a tree. Hike stepped out toward them. She wore a green skirt with a bright t-shirt. Her legs were covered in white leggings ending in untied sneakers. Her jean jacket was tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back with a jean string, torn from the tattered bottom edge of her jacket.  
  
"So this is Hike." Michiru said.  
  
"Yes. I am. You are Michiru I presume? and this is little Hotaru and Setsuna, the elder of the four."  
  
"You know a lot about us but we know little about you."  
  
"You need only know this, I am a friend. I know who you all REALLY are. Let's get that out now. I also know that you want to know more about these two new Senchi that have appeared."  
  
"How..... IT'S YOU! YOUR HER!"  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"Sailor Sun?"  
  
"Righto."  
  
Haruka's smile was a mile wide. Hike gave a grin.  
  
"Your okay!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. My sister helped me."  
  
"Polaris, I mean, Sakue."  
  
"No you were right the first time."  
  
"So why are you telling us now?"  
  
"Because the stacks just got higher. Menkar's out of the picture. We can't sense him anymore. But it gets worse. The one who saved him is even stronger and meaner."  
  
"Oh great. What now?"  
  
"We need a plan of action. Sakue is known to the inner Senchi and the Princess here but you know only me. We can relay information back and forth quicker then you all can. I'm going to enroll at the school. You guys HAVE to keep it quiet to your Princess. I don't like many people to know me as a normal human. I fell naked without my fuku on and my anchor by my side."  
  
"Well, if you need any help. Were here for you Hike."  
  
"Thanks Haruka, it's nice to have a friend. I don't have many."  
  
"Haruka held out her hand to Hike. She came forward and shock it.  
  
"Well then. I'll be off. I have to go write myself up a family. I'll need it for tomorrow."  
  
"What happens tomorrow?"  
  
"Hike Shuzoku starts school!  
  
------------------------  
  
Odori walked into the class with her four friends.  
  
"I say we throw a monster shindig for Ami, She needs one."  
  
"You don't have to do anything special for me."  
  
"I insist. My parents just left for Spain and the house is free."  
  
"I don't see why not." Minako said as she sat into her chair.  
  
"Well, I guess. If it's alright with them." Ami said.  
  
"I'll call them tonight and ask them but I doubt it'll be a problem."  
  
"Okay. Now about that new CD you got...."  
  
Usagi was cut short as there teacher walked in, followed by a girl with wavy blonde hair. She turned and faced the class. Odori's CD player dropped from her had and fell to the floor.  
  
"Miss Kazoku! No CD player in class."  
  
"Sorry sensei." Odori said with her head bowed.  
  
"Now, class we have another student, this is Hike Shuzoku. Please find a seat."  
  
"Thank you sensei."  
  
She took the only empty seat next to Minako. Odori kept her head down the rest of the time in class till class was dismissed for lunch. Odori stayed back as Hike walked out the door. Minako looked back between back and forth between them and scratched her head.  
  
"What do you think of that new girl?"  
  
"She's bad news." Odori said looking up for the first time.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do!"  
  
Odori's outburst caught her friends in surprise.  
  
"Sorry guys. I just get weird vibes from people and I got them from her."  
  
"Yeah? My friend Rei is like that too."  
  
Odori gave a small smile to Usagi. She started eating a dumpling.  
  
"Well hello there."  
  
GULP!  
  
Odori nearly chocked on her dumpling and started coughing.  
  
"Oh hey Haruka, hey Michiru. You must be Hike."  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Hike said giving a smirk.  
  
"You guys want to eat lunch...."  
  
Usagi then saw Odori. She was pleading and shacking her head. Tears the size of pools were in her eyes.  
  
"Don't mind if we do." Hike said sitting next to Odori.  
  
Haruka sat next to Makoto while Michiru sat next to Ami. Odori lowered her head again.  
  
"So you must be Usagi and company. Haruka and Michiru told me about you. Let's see Ami, Makoto, Minako and... I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name."  
  
Odori sat quiet, not wanting to answer.  
  
"This is Odori. She's not usually this shy." Usagi said, putting her hand on Odori shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." Odori said in a harsh tone. "I'll see you guys in class."  
  
She got up and walked away. Hike followed her with her eyes. Odori turned her head around and shot a death look at Hike.  
  
"What wrong with her?" Minako asked to no one.  
  
------------------------  
  
Procyon fiddled with the pouch around his neck as the lesser lords gathered for his brother.  
  
"Rigel, come forward."  
  
"High Lord true, what must I do?"  
  
"These Senchi are a nuisance. You mission is to exterminate them."  
  
"By your great will, them all I shall kill."  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
Rigel left the room.  
  
"Now, the rest of you know of the fate of Ex-lord Menkar. Let that be a lesson to the rest of you. I will NOT have failure among my ranks. We will continue with our plans. I WILL control this planet, with or without the rest of you. Now, leave me."  
  
They all left and Sirius was left alone with his brother.  
  
"How long are you going to mope around here otouto. I think I liked it better when you slept all day. Menkar's gone. I can't bring him back. I couldn't even if I wanted to. His soul stone will be of good use to our cause so quit being an idiot."  
  
Oniisan, I'm not moping. I am upset about Menkar but I've been doing a lot of thinking. Maybe, your going about this wrong. The soul stones are powerful and can give us enough energy but I was thinking, what about these Sailor Senchi. They have great power, but what if we could tap into it."  
  
"I like the way your going with this but Rigel has already gone after there heads."  
  
"He'll fail. I know he will, Oniisan."  
  
"How can you be so sure otouto?"  
  
"Menkar made sure he would. Failure is in their blood. Menkar is Rigel's nephew if you remember right."  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot about that. I keep forgetting 'The Brotherhood' stands for something else besides you, otouto. So, do you really think we can get a hold of these Sailors and make them help us?"  
  
"It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when and who. We just need to be patient."  
  
"I always knew you had a heart of coal."  
  
"Like you Oniisan?"  
  
"Yes, otouto, like me." 


	13. Rigel's Fury

"Well, that went well. What's up with that Odori girl? She wouldn't even look at you."  
  
"So ,are you entering the race this weekend."  
  
"Your dodging the question Hike."  
  
"I'm just not in the mood Michiru. Some girls just don't like me. I've learned to deal with it. People find me too forward and cross. I can't have all friends and no enemies. Not just as a Senchi either."  
  
"Speaking of enemies, have you picked up anymore information."  
  
"I'm getting an arrow in my visions along with Sakue. It must be that guy Rigel who helped Menkar, though helped is a loose word. Menkar's not coming up anymore."  
  
"Sakue told us about that. You think,"  
  
"Almost positive. These guys don't take well to failure."  
  
"What evil group has?" Michiru said.  
  
"That's true. So, this new guy must be thinking on a way to stomp us. What have you guys got in the Sol Senchi arsenal?"  
  
"Sailor Mars' Flame Sniper could be useful."  
  
"And my Space Sword Blaster."  
  
"My anchor is good for shooting."  
  
"Like that move you used against Menkar to get me out of his water sphere. Thanks for that be the way."  
  
"You quite welcome."  
  
They walked up the steps to Juuban Elementary. Hotaru ran out to hug Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna and Sukue followed slowly after.  
  
"Hey Hike-Chan!"  
  
"Hey Hotaru. Nice to see ya again."  
  
"You too. Hey Haruka-papa, can they come to dinner?"  
  
"I don't know about that Hotaru. Me and Hike have to get home. Maybe some other time. I promise."  
  
"Okay Sakue-Chan."  
  
"Well Oneesan, what's the plan?"  
  
"Until Rigel shows his ugly mug, we're laying low. Ready to go Sakue?"  
  
"Been ready, I've been waiting for you."  
  
"then let's go."  
  
Hike got on her bike and pulled on her helmet. Sakue pulled on hers and Hike started the engine.  
  
"Till next we meet Senchi of the outer Sol Galaxy. Ye-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!"  
  
Hike and Sakue sped off into the sunset. Haruka watched them leave and gave a small smile.  
  
------------------------  
  
A man in a mask stood atop a statue. a group of small children below him.  
  
"Welcome children, big and small, welcome, welcome, welcome all! Gather round me on this day, come my children, let us PLAY!"  
  
Rockets and fire works exploded from his cape as he revealed himself.  
  
"Makura the magician, I say my name. Makura the great, don't think me lame. I'll dazzle and trace you with my daring feats, I'll sweeten and smile you with my wonderful treats. Come children my song I cry, come and watch. This day you DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Arrows of green and red energy shot from the trees, hitting the children's hearts, ripping there soul stones from them.  
  
"My, I'm done. That was fun."  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
He turned around the see five silhouettes.  
  
"Deary me! Could it be?"  
  
"You dare hurt these poor children who came for a magic show. I am Sailor Moon. On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"And we are the Sailor Senchi!"  
  
"Well, well. Sailors you are. I am Rigel, warrior by far. Great is my eye, sound is my ear. Run my Sailors, for you will die here!"  
  
He strung his bow and fired at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The fire arrow collided with the wind arrow and shot it aside.  
  
"Senchi of Mars, you bow is strong. But with only it to fire, you won't last long!"  
  
He shot off arrows faster then any machine gun, hitting them each at least a couple times. They all staggered up.  
  
"Man, he's good. I don't know about this."  
  
"We do!"  
  
The bow master looked up and saw two shadows jump from the trees and land next to the others.  
  
"Sorry Rigel, but your time is up."  
  
"Hope you don't slip, while we're mopping the floor with you."  
  
"Sailor Sun! Sailor Polaris!"  
  
"Greetings Sailor Moon, care if we help?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Sun?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
She jumped into the air. She spun her anchor and chain around her in a downward spiral.  
  
"Corkscrew Grappling,"  
  
She stopped and aimed a kick right for her anchor, which was aimed at Rigel.  
  
"SHOT!"  
  
Her anchor flew into Rigel's chest and through it, sending pain throughout his body. He fell to the ground, twitching in pain. He got up and looked in fury at Sun.  
  
"Take that you pain in the fuku. Anchor Return!"  
  
The anchor returned to her arm. She stood next to Polaris and they both shot looks of hatred at Rigel. The outers ran up next to them.  
  
"Man, I guess you guys are already on it."  
  
"Yup, we got it covered."  
  
"By the stars in the sky, I hope you all die!"  
  
Rigel jumped up and spun in a cyclone, shooting hundreds of arrows at them. Polaris held out her staff and the sphere on the top became a dome of rainbow colored energy that blocked the arrows around her, her sister and the outers. The inners weren't as lucky. They screamed in pain. When it was over, Polaris lowered her shield. She and the others ran over to them. Rigel growled in anger. He fired another on slot but again Polaris blocked.  
  
"If you think those arrows of yours are going to brake though my Sphere shield, your crazy."  
  
"I think not, your kind will rot!"  
  
He strung a single arrow to his bow and fired. Polaris put up her shield. The arrow borrowed like a drill at the shield. Polaris was straining to keep it back. Rigel smirked and with a great scream released hundreds more arrows at Polaris, who was already weak by this time. She managed to stop the arrows, all but one. The first arrow shot straight through the barrier and slammed into her. She flew backwards in pain.  
  
"Polaris! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Sailor Moon. But my barriers broke. It'll be some time before I can use it again."  
  
"This is bad. My Anchor can become a shield too but Polaris' is more powerful. Mine won't stand a second."  
  
"Let me try." Mercury said, coming foreword. "Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY!"  
  
The harp created a wall of ice between Rigel and the Senchi.  
  
"I don't know how long it will hold but it's better then letting him hit us straight on again."  
  
"We need a plan. We can't keep this up like this. Well be killed for sure."  
  
"Polaris maybe it's time." Polaris said in a thought message to Sun.  
  
"No! We can't risk her being exposed yet. I won't have her here in this kind of danger."  
  
"You can't protect her forever."  
  
"Let's at least try with just us two. We have to."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Rigel fired more of his energy arrows at the wall of ice, slowly beginning to chip it away. The senchi all gasped at once.  
  
"Oh no. Sailor Moon you have to hit him now."  
  
"She can't, even if I get though Mercury's wall, the arrows will swarm us all." Uranus said to Sun.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
Sailor Moon marched forward.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!"  
  
The white, feathered attack blasted though Mercury's barrier, but wasn't enough to over power Rigel's arrows. They quickly consumed the attack and fired straight for just her.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Look out!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked in horror as hundreds of arrows sped toward her, with no Tuxedo Kamen to protect her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 


	14. Sound Effects

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. And waited. And waited.  
  
"Sailor Moon look!" Sailor Venus cried with joy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes and saw it. A round orange and red disk of light had made a partially transparent shield in front of her. The arrows were stuck in the shield, unable to move themselves.  
  
"How dare you try and harm the Guardian of Earth!" Said a voice from the trees. "I will not stand for it!"  
  
Suddenly the Senchi could all hear music. It was a quick pop dance beat, almost causing Venus to start dancing. A figure jumped from the shadows, did three somersaults and landed behind the shield in front of Sailor Moon and the others. Her hair was bright red, almost on fire. She wore a red fuku with orenge bow. Her eyes were the color of orenge glass.  
  
"I am," She said, then turned around. "The Senchi of Sound, Dance and Music. I am the master of the Eternal Song and the Mach Ring. I am Sailor Comet!"  
  
"IMOUTOSAN!" Polaris and Sun said at once.  
  
"IMOUTOSAN?" Said the others.  
  
"You didn't expect me to let you take all the credit. Now," She said then turned around with a quick spin, "Your rhymes are bad. You beat just reeks. I never heard something so bad in weeks. Your costume is tacky, you weapon a bust, I'll laugh when I beat you into the dust. Now, I hate to say, and you know that's it's true, I'm going to make you black, purple and blue!"  
  
Comet did a spin jump off the top0 edge of the shield and roundhoused Rigel in the head, sending him backwards and rolling into the base of a tree a few feet away.  
  
"Ring Return!"  
  
The shield shrank into a small, shiny orange and red shockrum. She grabbed it in her hand and aimed it at Rigel.  
  
"You got two chooses, Run or by sliced in two. Which one is it?"  
  
"Do not hurt me, I beg of thee."  
  
"Stop begging. Now which is it."  
  
"I shall run, run away. I wish to live another day."  
  
"Smart move."  
  
Rigel disappeared in a jet of green wind. Sun and Polaris went up to Comet.  
  
"Imoutosan, I told you not to get involved till we thought it was time."  
  
"If sick of getting left behind. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, but I worry. I won't be a good Oneesan if I didn't."  
  
"Your right." Sailor Comet then gave Sun a hug.  
  
Sailor Sun was about to cry until,  
  
"Excuse me? What's going on here?" Sailor Mars said, as completely confused as the rest of them.  
  
"This is my little sister, Sailor Comet."  
  
"Mine too." Polaris said, resting a hand on Comet's shoulder.  
  
"Sakue-Chan, why didn't you tell us?" Venus asked.  
  
"I didn't think it was time. You all know me as a human but I couldn't risk putting my sisters in danger by saying who they were. We're not one to trust people easily with that information."  
  
"But you lied to us!"  
  
"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you. There's a difference."  
  
"But now Rigel knows you three are sisters, you plan was useless." Uranus cut in.  
  
"Not entirely. Our human identities are still secret, for the most part. And I think it's better this way. I like having my sisters with me."  
  
"Well said Comet. And she's right. Even if Rigel knows were sisters, that as useful as knowing Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity." Sun said.  
  
"How do you know that?!" Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"The same way we know about your true identities. The Eternal Mosaic." Said Polaris  
  
"The Eternal Melody!" Cried Comet.  
  
"And The Eternal Memoir."  
  
"The What?"  
  
How do we explain it.....em...."  
  
"Hey, Polaris, can I? Can Sailor Moon hear her song?"  
  
"Good one Comet. Go ahead."  
  
Comet held out her Mach Ring, it hovered in the air as she slowly let it go. It spun rapidly and glowed red. Comet closed her eyes and her tiara broke into golden light. The light spun with the disk and flew around Sailor Moon. Comet's Senchi symbol glowed on her forehead for a second, then was replaced by another tiara. Suddenly, the song from before was replaced by another song. It was similar in beat, but now there were words now, words Sailor Moon could hear in her head. Comet opened her eyes and the disks power wrapped around them both. Sailor Moon was first frightened but it quickly melted away. Comet began to dance to the music. Sailor Moon began to dance with her. She was so excited, she began to sing.  
  
"hitomi wa itsumo jyueru bodii ni matou rame and chaamu ikite yuku koto wa try get a chance koko ni arukara tsuyoi yume  
  
Gan! Gan! kechirashitekou raibaru darake no mahiru egao yori kuchibiru yori ai biimu ga kimewaka  
  
watashi ni nare kirari to Sailor Diamonds yoake ni umareru gaadian watashi dakara kanau yo starlight prayers Maiku appu shiyou yo kirameki wa mune ni Sailor senshi, sore wa muunraito riaru gaaru"  
  
Her body seemed to be moving by itself. Comet was mimic her moves. They looked like two members of the same dance team, like they had practiced together for years. Comet stopped dancing after a while and grabbed Sailor Moon arm gently.  
  
"Shall I let your friends join us?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"All right! Sisters! I need your help. She wants us all to dance to her soul song!"  
  
Sun and Polaris heard Comet's words in her head. She nodded to her other sister and they both closed there eyes. Power from there items drifted toward Sailor Moon and Comet, creating a growing cyclone of energy. It wrapped around all the Senchi and they too could now hear the song.  
  
"Never thought Sailor Moon would have such a cool soul song."  
  
"Me neither, but let's dance anyway."  
  
Sun giggled and then went to join the others. Uranus and Neptune danced together as Saturn bounced around with Venus and Mars. Mercury and Polaris danced side by side, mimicking each other like Sailor Moon and Comet. After a while, the Senchi had tired and had to wrap it up. Comet stopped the music by waving a hand over her Mach Disk. It stopped spinning and landed in her hand.  
  
"That was fun! I want to do it again!"  
  
"Sorry Sailor Venus. My powers running low and I don't want to be caught by an enemy like this. So, until next time Sailors of Earth."  
  
Polaris and Sun walked up next to Comet and they each struck a pose. With that, they jumped into the trees and vanished.  
  
"That was so cool! I want to do that again some time."  
  
"Then let's talk to Sakue about coughing up who her sisters are."  
  
"No." Uranus said, coldly. "Don't force her to reveal there identities, there safer that way."  
  
"Uranus is right." Neptune broke in. "Sun's a good friend of ours and we don't want her reveling her identity till she's ready."  
  
Uranus gave a look of shock to Neptune. Neptune narrowed her eyes at Uranus and Uranus dropped her expression.  
  
"Well, if guys think it's a bad idea, I'll respect that. You guys are my good friends and I don't want to jeopardize that."  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
"Well you three, let's go home." Uranus beckoning to Neptune, Saturn and Pluto.  
  
They all pilled into Uranus' gold sports car and drove. After detransforming, Haruka turned to Michiru.  
  
"Why did you have to lie? I don't like to lie. Not saying is one thing, as Polaris put it."  
  
"I had to say something. If they found out we know who Sun is and didn't tell them, the inners will have our heads."  
  
"Michiru's right. Anyway, we have to talk to Hike tomorrow and ask her about her younger sister."  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
"No! Not to ask her who she really is. Just, what kind of abilities does she have. I doubt that Mach Ring Shield is her only weapon. Sun and Polaris have shown there extremely adaptable and versatile."  
  
"Alright. That works. I just wish there was an easier way to find her then having to meet her at school."  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived home. Haruka was ready to open the door when she looked down at the floor mat. It was a single piece of paper held down by a rock.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A note, I think."  
  
She saw a black sun was drawn on the back.  
  
"It's from Sun." Hotaru said as she looked.  
  
Haruka unfolded it and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Haruka,  
  
My sisters and I have come to an agreement. Comet won't be helping us anymore. She's retiring her fuku until we find out more about this enemy. I know she is helpful, but I would rather have all my bones broken and my blood drained then see anything bad happen to my youngest sister. Polaris will still be helping me fight. I hope you don't hate me for not telling you about my imoutosan. I wish I could have when I first meet you. I have yet to lie to you. The truth is, I can't lie. So, until next we meet.  
  
Your friend in arms,  
Hike a.k.a. Sailor Sun  
  
P.S. Thanks for not telling them Michiru.  
  
Michiru looked up and Haruka.  
  
"She heard me. She was still there. The three of them were. Watching us."  
  
"None of us."  
  
"What?"  
  
Haruka looked with a hard look at the other three.  
  
"None of us will question them about there sister. They have to right to do what they did."  
  
Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna all nodded back to her. Haruka put the note in her pocket and walked inside.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Rigel, you failed."  
  
"I should have placed a bet Oniisan."  
  
Sirius scowled at Procyon. The younger quieted right up.  
  
"Forgive me Lord on High, I failed though I do try."  
  
"Yes, you did fail and for that you will be punished."  
  
"Please Lord I beg thee, do not harm small little me."  
  
"STOP! You know I hate groveling."  
  
Rigel shivered on his knees as he begged on the cold ground.  
  
"Oniisan, I wish to ask him some things."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Procyon came forward and looked down at Rigel.  
  
"Rigel, tell me, what was this new Senchi like?"  
  
"She was a master of rhythm and rhyme. She kept quick beat and was key on time. A ring of Power she used with grace. Hatred and anger did not stain her face."  
  
"Enough. Rigel, you are hereby assigned a partner. Two Brotherhood members are better then one."  
  
"Procyon, sir, I must ask who. Which brother will help me though?"  
  
"Vega."  
  
Sirius and Rigel looked at Procyon in shock.  
  
"Vega maybe a little boyish and uncaring, but so was Menkar. I lost a good friend. Vega will replace him."  
  
"My nephew was weak, his hand unfit, but I can't say bad about his wit. Vega is near to Menkar, that is right. But is he willing and ready to fight?"  
  
"I am."  
  
A older teen boy, only a few years older then Procyon came forward. He wore street clothes, colored blue and red, his lord colors.  
  
"You wish me to fight, I will fight. I don't like the idea but I will. For Menkar."  
  
"For menkar." Procyon whispered.  
  
Rigel left with Vega, ready to take on the Senchi.  
  
"What are you up to Procyon?"  
  
"I only wish to own Earth, Oniisan."  
  
"No. You have something else planned. Very well, if you do not wish to tell me. But know this, I am your brother. I care about you and your well being. Don't rush into anything."  
  
"I won't Oniisan, I won't." 


	15. Breaking Loose

Odori sat quietly listening to a CD though her headphones and did her homework. As she wrote, she began to sing along.  
  
"watashi ni nare kirari to Sailor Diamonds"  
  
"Odori!"  
  
Her head bolted up so fast her headphones flew off her head.  
  
"Odori, I told you not to copy anyone else's soul song. It's not right."  
  
"But Usagi has a great soul song. It's so great to listen to."  
  
"You should be more interested in finding the enemies soul song."  
  
"I heard it. Or at least Rigel's. It was creepy. I don't like it."  
  
"It's no a question of weather you like it, you need to tell us what you can about it."  
  
"I just did. It's creepy song. End of story."  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't push you. I guess your still a little upset at me for banning you from fighting."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Okay a lot. But I can't help that now. You agreed to it too. Remember that."  
  
"I'm a Senchi too, remember THAT."  
  
Odori put her headphones back on and ignored Hike. Hike growled, stood up, and left the room. When she had gone,  
  
She removed her headphones and looked out the open door.  
  
"I'm sorry sister. But I can't stay here if you think I'm barely a Senchi."  
  
Odori packed a backpack full of clothes, packed her school bag and grabbed her skates and CD player. She shimmed  
  
out the window and turned to look back.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Her skates rolled down the street, heading toward Usagi's house. She had put her CD player in the rear pocket of her backpack and strung the headphones around the side. She swung her school bag in her hand as she skated. Her ears were full of Sailor Moon's soul song. As she rounded another corner, she didn't hear the rustle of the leaves from above her. She spun around and stopped on her skates and hit the crosswalk button as she came to an intersection. She saw the sign change and she quickly skated across. Two shadows followed in the sky above. She began to skate though an alley, with the shadows following in pursuit. They reached out with there black fingers and tried to grab her but then quickly back away. Odori skated into view of a group of seven thugs.  
  
"Hey Blitz, looks like we got company."  
  
Odori skated without notice of the thugs till...  
  
Wam!  
  
She fell down and rolled from the speed she was going. Her CD player unhooked itself from her headphones, slid out of the pocket and skidded over to the foot of the thug leader, Blitz. He wasn't the largest of the thugs, but he commanded respect from the others. He wore a red bandana around his neck and torn blue jeans and white T-shirt. Odori franticly picked up her things and noticed her CD player was missing.  
  
"Where is it? My CD player, it's gone!" She said to herself.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
She looked up and Blitz, who was holding it. Odori brushed herself off and walked over to him. She held out her hand.  
  
"I would like it back please."  
  
"How about no. It's mine now."  
  
"Give. It. Back." She said, her eyes red with anger.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"This."  
  
Odori flung her backpack to the ground and kicked Blitz straight between the legs. He screamed in agony. He dropped the CD player in pain and Odori caught it before it hit the ground.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"GET HER!" Blitz screamed.  
  
The red-head saw his underlings grab various weapons of injury and ran at her. The first guy came at her with a bat. She spun her body around, brought her leg up in a spiral with her skate and shattered the bat with one side kick. She then spun around again, ducked low and kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground. Odori came back up and balled her fists in anger. The next one spun a chain like a lasso. He whipped it at her. She glared at him then grabbed the chain, one handed. She grabbed the chain with her other hand, closer to the thug and pulled him forward to her. With the full strength of her right leg, she lifted it and kicked him the chest, breaking a few of his ribs and sending him into the front of a dumpster. Two more thugs attacked her at one, one with metal pipe, the other with a knife. She spun around with the chain and whipped the knife out of it's owners hand then wrapped it around the pipe. She pulled the pipe from his hand, swung it around in a flash and struck them oth in the side of the head with it. The pipe then flew out of the chain and hit the bat thug in the head as he began to get up. Blitz stood up, now not as in so much pain. He pulled a pistol and aimed it at her. She spun around and froze. He cocked the pistol and glared at her. Odori bared her teeth and made a low growl, enough to make a bulldog back down. Blitz smirked evilly. The gun went off and the bullet flew at her. Her Senchi power kicked into high gear. With a deep breath, she let out a scream. The sonic force shattered the bullet into harmless shavings. The force also sent Blitz flying. Odori gasped at her outburst, quickly picked up her things and took off. The two shadows had watched from above.  
  
"What great victims you choose. With you, I shant lose."  
  
"Indeed, we go looking for bait and find the baitee. She must be a Senchi. No normal human has that kind of power.  
  
We'll take her."  
  
"Vega, you are truly bad. You partnership makes me glad."  
  
"Your welcome Rigel. Now, to the chase."  
  
They jumped from the rooftops and flew after her. 


	16. Lost and Found

Hike awoke with a start. She had felt something, something bad. She grabbed her notebook and wrote the symbol for sun on the page. Nothing. The symbol stayed on the page.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Hike ran to Sakue room and opened the door. Sakue lay there sleeping. Hike quietly closed the door and went to Odori's room. She prayed to any and every god she knew of and opened the door. She saw a bulge under the covers. She sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey, Odori. I came to say I'm sor,"  
  
She pulled down the cover and saw only a pillow. She threw the covers off and screamed. Sakue woke up and walked in.  
  
"Sakue, Odori's GONE!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Usagi walked into class and sat down. It seemed a little strange to her that Odori hadn't meet them by the front gate like she always did. As the class started, Usagi kept getting more at more worried about Odori. Lunch rolled around and she sat with her friends in silence. Haruka, Michiru and Hike walked up to them.  
  
"Oh hey you guys." Usagi said.  
  
"Hey Usagi. Where's that other friend of yours?" Hike asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. She wasn't at school today."  
  
"Oh, I see." Hike said, a little worry in her voice.  
  
"You okay Hike?"  
  
Hike remained silent and walked away. Haruka and Michiru followed. When they had gotten out of earshot of anyone, Haruka stopped her.  
  
"What's going on? Tell us."  
  
"My sister's missing."  
  
"Sakue?"  
  
"No, the other one."  
  
Haruka and Michiru sombered up quickly.  
  
"She ran away last night. I think she's upset not being able to fight as a Senchi anymore. I'm so worried about her. She's my youngest sister, I can't her get hurt."  
  
"We'll help you look for her."  
  
"Thank you. You two are truly my best friends."  
  
"Your welcome. After all, with all the times you helped us, we owe you one."  
  
"Meet me in the parking lot. Our bikes will do us good in the search."  
  
"Right. What about Sakue?"  
  
"She's probably telling Hotaru and Setsuna as we speak.  
  
------------------------  
  
"That's the whole of it. I need to find my sister. Plain and simple."  
  
Sakue stood in the empty classroom with Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
"We'll help you. After school is over."  
  
"Thanks you two. Hike probably telling Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"Should we tell the inners to keep a lookout?" Hotaru said.  
  
"You guys can. I can't lest I blow my sister's true identity to pieces."  
  
"Okay. I'll take Hotaru with me to the High School today and tell Usagi to look for Comet."  
  
"Right. I'll go and help Hike, Haruka and Michiru look."  
  
"Do you think something bad happened to Comet?"  
  
"I don't know. I fear the worst. Usually, if were in danger, we send out a signal to each other but, if we can't get the opportunity to without blowing our cover, we don't. I'm worried she's stuck in her human body with no way to get a signal out the us."  
  
"Do you think she would blow her cover just to save herself."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
------------------------  
  
Vega stood next to two shapes in the shadows.  
  
"Rigel, go tell Lord Sirius I have a present for him."  
  
"by the winds in the sky, I shall fly."  
  
Rigel took off in a burst of green wind. Vega stood next to the other shadow.  
  
"Now, we shall see what you can really do. My slave."  
  
A woman stood there with a blank expression, almost lifeless. Vega caressed her cheek with his hand and began to evilly chuckle.  
  
------------------------  
  
Rigel stood above the crippled Sailor Senchi as he laughed.  
  
"So dear Senchi, you are through. I've won this match, I've beaten you."  
  
"I can't stand his arrows anymore."  
  
"We won't win without Comet."  
  
"Did I hear something, oh can it be? The Sailor Senchi giving up to me?"  
  
"Not a chance even if we lose our lives, we will still fight you. World Shaking!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The two blasts hit him at once and he was thrown back.  
  
"I won't lose to the likes of you. Rainbow Sphere,"  
  
Polaris' sphere on the end of her staff glowed a bright blue color. It turned into an energy ball and she aimed it at Rigel,  
  
"WAVE!"  
  
She swung her staff, sending the energy toward Rigel at an incredible speed. It exploded, sending him rolling.  
  
"Keep hitting him. If he can get up, he can't shoot his arrows." Polaris called.  
  
"Right. Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Rainbow Sphere Wave!"  
  
"Plasma Anchor Shot!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!"  
  
Rigel screamed in pain. He was shot backwards and into a tree, his body smoking and burned. Two figures in cape jumped from the trees. The Senchi saw the two figures stand next to Rigel.  
  
"Help me Vega, my brother, my friend. Help me beat them, do let me end."  
  
"I'm sorry Rigel. Your are Menkar's uncle. You are also a failure. Goodbye Rigel."  
  
The other figure came forward and crushed his windpipe beneath her boot. Vega lead her to the Senchi.  
  
"Well, now that he's out of the way, you can meet my new partner."  
  
The woman threw her cape off her shoulders.  
  
"COMET!?!" 


	17. Trapped

"Imoutosan! Imoutosan! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Oh she can hear you. She just doesn't care. She is my puppet know. My beautiful puppet."  
  
Vega laid his head on her shoulder, she didn't flinch.  
  
"Get. Off. Of. HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
Sailor Sun charged at them.  
  
"Stop her." He said coolly.  
  
Comet's shield came forward just as Sun's was about to attack. Sun creamed right into it, felling like she hit a brick wall. She fell and laid there in pain. Comet lowered her shield and gripped her Mach Ring. She aimed it at Sun and glared at her.  
  
"This is for not letting me fight."  
  
"NOO!!"  
  
Uranus ran to help Sun.  
  
"Uranus wait!"  
  
"I have to help Sun!"  
  
Comet lifted her Ring and smiled evilly. As she brought it down Uranus jumped in front of Sun. Comet sliced Uranus is the chest and she fell.  
  
"Uranus!!!" Neptune cried.  
  
The Senchi gasped. Sun drug herself over the Uranus.  
  
"Uranus, Uranus speak to me. Please, please be okay."  
  
Comet stepped back beside her master.  
  
"Lord Vega, let us leave."  
  
"Why? We are winning."  
  
"I'll destroy them some other time. I wish to leave."  
  
"Very well. We'll go."  
  
Vega wrapped Comet in his cape and vanished. The Senchi ran over there hurt comrades. Neptune picked up the unconscious Uranus. Tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"Uranus, please wake up."  
  
Sun got to her knees and went to them.  
  
"She saved me. And, she got hurt. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for any of you to get hurt."  
  
"Well she did get hurt!" Neptune burst out. "She got hurt because of you! It's all your fault. You and your sisters. You dragged us all into this. We were just fine protecting this planet till you came along!"  
  
Polaris put her hands on Sun's shoulders, trying to console her. Sun's eyes were washed with tears. Polaris helped her to her feet.  
  
"Fine then. We'll deal with our sister ourselves. You won't have to worry about us getting in your way anymore."  
  
Polaris and Sun began to walk away.  
  
"Wait you two. Neptune didn't mean it. She's just upset."  
  
"I do mean it. If I ever see you around us again, you'll wish you hadn't."  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna hung there heads. They didn't want to look at either of them. Polaris held her staff to the sky and her sphere wrapped around the two of them and they were gone.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Well, I see Rigel is dead. Good, he was getting to be annoying. All that rhyming gave me a headache. I also like the replacement you choose. A Sailor Senchi. Very nice. Don't YOU think so Procyon?"  
  
"I don't like Sailor Senchi. They're all useless."  
  
"Not her. Watch." He said then turned to her. "Dance for your Lord Procyon."  
  
"Yes Lord Vega."  
  
She created a slow, haunting ballet from her Mach Ring. She danced like a ghost, spinning and swaying before her master. As she danced, waves of red, black and yellow light spun around her. Procyon watched her, slowly felling more and more at peace. Vega began to dance with her. He spun her slowly around him, waltzing tenderly with her. Procyon watched them and for a second, saw himself dancing with her instead of Vega. He violently shook his head.  
  
"Stop. That's enough. Please leave."  
  
Vega and Comet stopped and looked up at Procyon, who was now holding his head in pain.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Procyon. We'll leave."  
  
They both walked out quickly.  
  
"What's the matter otouto?"  
  
"Not again. I won't have it happen again. No, no, no, no, NO!" Procyon said, banging his hands against the side of his head.  
  
"Stop otouto stop. What can't you do again?"  
  
"I don't really know. I just felt...... nevermind."  
  
Procyon stormed out of the hall and went to his room.  
  
"Hummmmmmmmm......"  
  
------------------------  
  
Haruka opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital. She could tell from the tubes she was hooked to and the white walls. She looked to the window and saw a sleeping Hotaru in a chair. She was curled up like a cat, covered with Setsuna's jacket. Haruka reached over and put her hand on Hotaru's head. Hotaru snapped her eyes open and looked up. Tears of joy filled her eyes.  
  
"Your okay!"  
  
"Of course. You know me."  
  
"I was so worried about you Haruka-papa. You've been out for a week. Michiru, Setsuna and I have been taking turns watching over you. Michiru's real worried. She told Hike and Sakue off for you getting hurt. I haven't seen either of them since it happened."  
  
Haruka got real worried real quick.  
  
"Something bad's going down Hotaru. There sister is an enemy now. Michiru doesn't realize this was just like us when we tried and failed against Galaxia. We hurt people that we cared about. Now, Comet is doing the same thing. She's hurting Hike and Sakue. But, I think there's one big difference. I saw something in Comet's eyes, just for a second. It was like she wasn't there, like she was a shell. She's trapped Hotaru. Trapped by Vega."  
  
"Can we help her?"  
  
"If we can't Sailor Moon can."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Haruka! You're alright!" Michiru said then hugged Haruka.  
  
She didn't care anymore if anyone saw.  
  
"Hey. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Haruka, now that your home."  
  
"We have to find Hike and Sakue. There sister is being controlled against her will."  
  
"Haruka.... I... I'm so sorry. I was so upset I,"  
  
"Shhhh. Hotaru told me. I understand why you did it."  
  
"But now there fighting against Vega and Comet by themselves."  
  
"Not anymore. We need to find them now. Hike's bike is easy enough to find. We find her bike, we find her."  
  
"Are you okay to ride?"  
  
"I'll have to be."  
  
"We have to hurry. I'm afraid that this quietness around here is about to be violently broken."  
  
------------------------  
  
Rei looked into her fire, hoping she could find some answers to this mystery. As she looked, she saw the paintbrush. It glowed bright then became a circle of energy. Rei peered into the flames and saw a face.  
  
"Sakue?"  
  
"Yes Rei, It's me. Listen to me. I need to tell you something. Something very important that only you can know. At this point we are out of options. You must not tell anyone."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Odori is Sailor Comet. Odori, is my sister." 


	18. The Truth

Vega and Sailor Comet stood opposite Sailor Sun and Polaris in an isolated wooded area.  
  
"Give us back our sister."  
  
"No, she's mine now. I like her. She's a fun toy."  
  
Vega wrapped her arms around Comet and bushed his cheek up against hers. Sun balled her fist is hatred. Polaris glared with eyes of anger.  
  
"Give. Her. BACK!"  
  
"I already told you no. Now let me enjoy her."  
  
Vega grabbed her Comet's face and turned it toward his own. His lips drew closer to hers. Her eyes looked on in horror as her body was not her own anymore. She was helpless to his will. A single tear trickled down her face. Sun saw the tear run off her face and land on the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. LET HER GOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Sun lunged at Vega, her anchor pointed at his throat.  
  
"Stop her!"  
  
Vega jumped out of the way as Comet spun and landed a kick to Sun's chest, sending her back. Polaris managed to catch her.  
  
"Now, kill them both."  
  
"Yes Lord Vega."  
  
Comet's Mach Ring appeared in her hand.  
  
"Dark Spiral,"  
  
The Ring surged with dark energy and grew into a huge disk, with she held it above her head.  
  
"Meat Slicer!"  
  
She threw the disk at them and it spun toward them at great speed.  
  
"Duck!"  
  
Polaris and Sun ducked down just enough to miss the disk. Comet looked at them at waved her finger."  
  
"Uh uh uh. You don't get away that easily. Ring Return!"  
  
Polaris and Sun only had time to turn there heads around before the ring shot though them both. They fell backwards in pain. The disks energy vanished and Comet caught the ring with one hand.  
  
"Very good. You are the evil one aren't you my dear?"  
  
"I try master. I try."  
  
"Good, now finish them off."  
  
"No." Said a voice from the shadows.  
  
A young man, clad in white stepped forward. He helped Polaris and Sun to there feet.  
  
"Lord Procyon, what are you doing? These Senchi are our enemies. Why are you helping them?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Procyon took his two hands and struck the two Senchi in the head, knocking them to the ground. They weren't breathing or moving. Vega looked up at Procyon in shock.  
  
"Now, return to the Capitol. I'll finish up here. Those other Senchi need to be sent a message."  
  
"Yes my Lord of course. Come Comet."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
After they left, Procyon put his hands over Sun and Polaris' heads and said a quick, low chant. Sun awoke with a start and began to cough. Polaris rolled over and shock all over. Sun stopped coughing and saw Procyon standing there. She aimed her anchor at his heart.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Do you want to save your sister?"  
  
Polaris and Sun stepped back, well, they would have if they were standing.  
  
"Y..y..yes?"  
  
"I can help you but you have to trust me. Vega is out of control. He's drunk with power. He welds your sisters power like it's a toy. He killed Rigel. My brother isn't helping any. I can help you both by telling you what I can about the brotherhood."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Wait. He said your name was Procyon right?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"Procyon is the lead star in the constellation Canis Minor. He's the white dog."  
  
"White dog?"  
  
"Sorry. Please tell us about this brotherhood. Are they the one's who are attacking Earth?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not the half of it. Wait here, I'll tell you everything when I return."  
  
Procyon dissappered in a flash of white light.  
  
------------------------  
  
Rei walked alone to her school. It was times like this she was glad she went to another school. She had time to think about if and when she should tell Usagi about Odori. It was spinning in her head. Why hadn't she known? Whyhadn't she help Odori when she was in trouble. It wasn't for a while she decided to watch were she was going and found herself going too far down the street. She thought and realized she wasn't all that far out of range so she quickly crossed the street and headed in the right direction. She hadn't been this way to school before, but she knew where to go anyway. She found herself in a bad part of town hidden behind the school. She began to run faster. The cat calls from thugs made her run faster. She rounded a corner and creamed into someone. She got up and picked up her stuff.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay Rei. My fault."  
  
Rei looked up and saw Odori. She was frozen with fear.  
  
"It's okay. Vega said I can be free for a while as long as I'm good. Your okay, really."  
  
"Vega really did that?"  
  
"Not really. It was Procyon's orders."  
  
"Procyon? Who is he?"  
  
"The brother of the leader of the Brotherhood."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"The brotherhood. There the enemy who's threatening Earth."  
  
"Who is Procyon's brother?"  
  
"A man by the name of Sirius. He's dangerous. All of the men who follow him are terrified of him."  
  
"He's that powerful?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in action."  
  
"What's he planning."  
  
"I don't know. I'm just the puppet. I'm sorry if I hurt you guys. Really, I am. I could help myself. I couldn't stop his control over me. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if he does it again. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"Promise me something, if it comes to it, I want you to kill me if you can."  
  
"No! I can't do that!"  
  
"You must Rei. If you and the Sol Senchi don't stop me, no one can."  
  
"What about your sisters?"  
  
Odori was silent.  
  
"There dead. Procyon killed them. He killed them so I could go free, but I'm not free. I'm still Vega's slave."  
  
"Not now you aren't."  
  
Odori smiled at Rei, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Rei. Don't tell Usagi okay? I want her not to think me still a friend. I want her to fight me with all the strength she has."  
  
"She will and I will too. As the Senchi of Mars. I'll fight you with all my heart."  
  
"Thank you Rei. You're a good friend."  
  
"Your Welcome Odori."  
  
Odori walked away and vanished behind a corner.  
  
"You'll be truly free soon Odori. I promise." 


	19. Tears

They had searched for hours but nothing. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna plopped down in defeat.  
  
"This is hopeless. We'll never find them."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Haruka blotted up. She opened the door and saw Rei standing there.  
  
"Can I come in? I have news about your friends."  
  
"Come on in Rei."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey Rei-Chan!"  
  
"Hey Hotaru. I've come with news about Sakue and Sun."  
  
"Have you found them?"  
  
"No but..... Comet found me. She's been freed for now because.... because.... her sister's are dead. The brother of the enemy leader killed them both so she could be free for a while.  
  
"No. Not AGAIN!" Hotaru screamed.  
  
Tears began to roll from her eyes in buckets. Setsuna held Hotaru and cried. Michiru soon began crying. Haruka tried her best to not cry, but in the end she burst out in tears, hugging onto Michiru and Setsuna. After a few minutes, they began to calm down. Hotaru's eyes were red along with the rest of them. Tears ran down Rei's face as well. Haruka looked at her.  
  
"Comet's still trapped by them. She asked me to kill her if it came down to it."  
  
"I will. I will gladly kill her for what she tried to do to Haruka."  
  
"Michiru listen. It wasn't Comet's fault. She's under there control. She couldn't stop herself. But, I see where she's coming from. She thinks it's better to die in battle then to take her own life. Her sisters died to free her. I'll miss Hike and Sakue, but we are Senchi. We must fight to protect this planet."  
  
"Thank you for understanding.... Wait, did you say Hike and Sakue?"  
  
"Yes, Hike is Sailor Sun."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said but she wanted to tell who needed to know but it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Your right. I won't tell Sailor Moon. She doesn't need to be hit with that too. She liked Hike. A lot."  
  
"So did I. I'll miss her. So did Comet mention where her bike was?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I just got only the bare minimum."  
  
"I would have liked to find it but we got work to do now. Comet's going to hammer us if were not prepared. I just wish  
  
Hike and Sakue were here. They could tell us what her weaknesses were."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to play it by ear. I'll see you all later."  
  
Rei got up and left, leaving the four outers alone.  
  
"Things just went from worse to horrible."  
  
------------------------  
  
Procyon returned in a flash of light. Polaris and Sun were sitting in the leaves mopping around.  
  
"I've ordered Vega to let your sister free for the time being to mourn for you."  
  
"How do you convice him on that?"  
  
"He knows he doesn't want my brother on his case. Everyone's terrified of my brother."  
  
"So, tell us, what is the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Well, let me tell you the whole story. My brother and I were born on a planet called Canis. My people were killed in a great battle between two Senchi from our planet. Sailor Galaxia, with Chaos, came to our planet and corrupted the Senchi of our planet. Instead of obeying Galaxia and finding star seeds, they used there power to strike at each other. Galaxia soon took there star seeds from them but not before they had decimated my planet. The survivors swore vengeanceon the Sailor Senchi for hurting our planet and The Brotherhood was founded. My brother was the strongest voice and soon was named leader. I followed him on his travels, gathering men from distant planets and building a Universal Brotherhood. Soon, he became blinded by his power and drew in the evil he had once tried to fight against. I was there supporting him but I couldn't help seeing him lose what was left of his morality and kindness. I almost gave up. I had lost a lot of friends. Then, one day, I saw a bright light in me dreams. It was telling me maybe, there was a way to save my brother and the men who fought with him. Some way to wash the evil away. But before I realized what it meant, your sister was already under my brother's thumb. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop it. I'm here to help you, and to stop my brother from destroying this planet."  
  
"What is he planning?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He went behind my back and told Vega to use Comet as a puppet. I only wished her to be taken to our fortress. That way, I could help her find a way to stop my brother but that not possible now. Vega and your sister think your both dead. And with your sister temporarily freed, she's probably told the other Senchi. If they see you alive, I'll be in as much danger as the two of you."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We must go away. Just long enough to find a plan of action."  
  
"No. I don't care. We need to find Comet and help her."  
  
Procyon could see the look in her eyes. It was the look of sheer will and determination.  
  
"Very well. You must help her. I'll have to hide somewhere."  
  
"Hide with the outers. There good Senchi, the best I've ever known. We'll have to lay low for a while."  
  
"Alright. Let's go then."  
  
------------------------  
  
Usagi was real worried about Odori and Hike by the end of the week. She had seeing Haruka and Michiru only a little, except for rear glimpses though the halls and at lunch. Even then, they were sad-looking and melancholy. Finally, she  
  
got up the courage and went over to them.  
  
"Hey guys. You haven't seen Hike around have you? Or Odori?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
With that they began to walk off. Usagi jumped in front of them.  
  
"Wait. I am your leader. I know you don't like to tell me things but I really want to know."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we don't want you hurt as much as we are."  
  
Haruka was crying between her words. Usagi saw how sad they were and stepped back. She had only seen her cry twice. Once when Neptune was almost killed by and when they both had there bracelets taken from them by Galaxia. Usagi went back to her friends.  
  
"Something terrible has happened to Odori and Hike. I just know it. Maybe Sakue knows something. She's got fortune telling skills like Rei."  
  
"Good idea, well talk to Rei too after school. Maybe her fire readings are working again."  
  
"Okay." 


	20. Special Delivery

A young man with light brown hair and a white t-shirt and jeans walked up the steps to the door of a small house. He knocked and stood back as he waited. The door opened after a few moments and a blonde with a boy's uniform peered out at him.

"Hi, I was told by Hike to give you this."

"Please, please, come in. Come and sit down. Michiru, we have a visitor."

"Oh hello. I'm Michiru this is Haruka, how can we help you?"

"My name is Anira. I was told to give this note from Hike to Haruka."

"Did you read it?"

"No, but I know what�s on it. I was there when she wrote it."

Anira handed the note to Haruka, which she opened a read with Michiru.

Dear Haruka,

If your reading this, that means Anira is with you. Keep him safe.  
He knows about the enemy and what there planning. Ask him what you will,  
but do not ask him to reveal anything he doesn't wish to. Some answers are better left seen, not said. I trust him and you should too. Take care,  
Haruka.

Your friend,  
Hike

P.S. My bike's in the Juuban High parking lot. Give it to Anira.

"So, you know about the enemy?" Haruka stated more then asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you what I know but I don't have the strength right now."

"Please, we have a spare bedroom upstairs. Hike wants you to stay here and we can do nothing less then respect her wishes."

"Thank you both. Hike and Sakue were good friends of mine too, even if they were Senchi."

"You know about them being Senchi?"

"Yes, and I know you two are as well."

Haruka and Michiru were frozen in fear of being discovered.

"Don't worry. I know your Senchi but which ones you are I wasn't told. You got a leg up on that."

"True, but how do you know Hike and Sakue?"

"That question going to open up a can of worms. Better if I tell you after a nap. I'm beat."

"Well, go ahead and lay down dinner will be ready as soon as Setsuna and Hotaru come back."

"Thanks. Well, YAWWWWWWN, I'm hitting the sack."

"I'll show you up."

Michiru lead Anira upstairs. Haruka held the note in her hand.

"Wherever you are Hike, I wish you were here to help us."

"Me too Haruka me too." Sun whispered from the trees outside.

------------------------

Rei sat quietly in front of her fire. Maybe, with Sakue gone, she could properly use her fire readings. She sat alone in front, called from the bottom of her heart for some fraction of a sign to what she should do.

"Rei."

Her eyes snapped open. She was shacking hard. Either she was hearing ghosts, or that really was Sakue.

"Rei, it's me." Sakue face appeared in the fire.

"Sakue, your alive!"

"Yes, I am. But I�m not here for a chit-chat. We may have an ally to our cause. The man who was seen killing us actually only knocked us into a coma state so we looked dead. When we awoke a few minutes later, he told us about his brother's plan. He's after Earth, but Sailor Moon may be able to save him. His brother believes he has a good heart. Help us save him, but keep this between us until it's time, we have to save my sister first."

"Okay. I won't tell."

Sakue disappeared.

"Oh man, this is confusing. Odori is Comet. Hike is Sun and Sakue is Polaris. Odori is the enemies pawn and Sakue and Hike are alive when everyone else thinks there dead. Okay, okay. I can work with this. Just don't slip. Oh man, why me?"

------------------------

Anira woke up and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the window. The shutters had been shut for him. He opened them and saw the city lights. The lights for the night city were hard to separate from the stars. It looked like the earth was a giant mirror for the stars. He had never seen something so beautiful.

"So, your awake."

He turned around and saw a small girl standing there. She had black hair and a black out fit on.

"Dinner's ready downstairs."

"Thank you, uh,"

"Hotaru."

"Hotaru, sorry."

"It's okay. So your Anira. Please to meet you. Haruka and Michiru told us you know about us and that Hike and Sakue sent you. Are you here to help us?"

"I'll help anyway I can. I owe Hike and Sakue."

"We really miss them. That guy who killed them will pay."

Anira sank his head.

"Oh I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, It's not that. I know the one who killed them. He isn't evil. He's just... nevermind."

Hotaru decided not to push to subject and began to walk away, but then she stop with her back to him in the doorway.

"If he isn't evil, why did he kill them?"

She left without an answer from him.

"Because he didn't kill them." Anira said under his breath then walked out.

------------------------

Comet threw her Mach ring though the chest of a woman running from her. She fell and rolled on the ground. Her groceries she carried flew in front of her.

"Nice Comet. Now give me the soul stone and well leave."

"Why should I give you the soul stone? I have my mind free thanks to Procyon. You may control my fate but we are equals to Lord Sirius. I want to give this one to him."

"Equal?! You think you equal to the members of the brotherhood? Ha! I know better. You're a female, discussing things who hurt anything they touch."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Comet tried to pop him on but her hand froze mid-swing. Red and blue energy surrounded her arm, she tried to free her arm but the energy traveled around her body and froze her in place. Vega left his hand up and held a conch shell that was pulsing with the same energy surrounding Comet.

"So, you were saying?"

Comet looked at him in fear, not knowing what he was going to do next. He put the shell to his lips and began to play a tune. Comet struggled against the tune but it forced her to lower her arm. He removed the shell from his lips and grinned evilly at her.

"Now, hand me the soul stone."

Comet's hand with the soul stone came forward and held it out to him, the shell's energy still controlling her movements. Vega took the soul stone and the energy was released from Comet. She fell to the ground, panting.

"Good little dog."

Vega grit his teeth and kicked her under the chin, sending her backwards and knocking her out. He put the soul stone in his pocket and picked Comet up. He began to walk away and vanished in a flash of red and blue light. A young man in a white mask looked on and glared in hatred at the scene. 


	21. The White Dog

Anira sat next to Hotaru at the table. After there spat in the bedroom, they decided to start over and Hotaru told him and her family about her day. They all began to nicely talk and as dinner rolled into Michiru's Kushidango dessert. Anira enjoyed there company very much as was a polite as he could be while talking to them, but tried very much to keep the conversation from turning to his background or the Sailors or what he knew, basically anything serious. Anira helped Michiru and the others clean up, even splashing water playfully at Hotaru, who giggled. After cleaning up the meal, they sat down together in the living room and settled down, watching the light dance of the fireplace and enjoying more conversation. Hotaru sat up near Anira on the floor with a small blanket. Haruka looked at Anira with a serious look. The young man knew it was coming.

"So, what do you know about them?"

Anira put his head in his hands then looked up at her. He began to tell them all of what he had told Sun and Polaris. About his home, Sirius and about The Brotherhood. What he left out, was how he knew Sirius, that he was the one who was seen killing Sun and Polaris, and the fact they were still alive. When he finished he sat back and waited.

"So Sirius is the one who killed Hike and Sakue?"

"No, a man named Procyon did it."

"Where is he now?"

"In hiding. He's trying to repent for what he did."

"He can never repent what he did."

"I know Procyon, he wanted what was best and he deeply regrets it."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE A FRIEND!"

"YES I DO!"

Haruka and Anira where on there feet, shooting rays of anger and rage between them.

"My best friend was killed by Sirius. Do you see this pouch around my neck? That's all I have to remember him by."

"I don't have ANYTHING to remember Hike by."

"You have her bike."

"No, she gave it to you." Haruka cried, now calmer but still angry.

"She may have given it, but I won't take it. It's yours."

Haruka stood there with tears beginning to come. Anira was as upset. The two were now more just upset at there pain then at eachother.

"Look, Sirius doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything. Procyon does. He follows Sirius not because he wants to, but because he needs to."

"Why? Why does he follow such a bringer of pain to so many?"

"Because Procyon is Sirius' younger brother."

"What?"

"Yes, but unlike Sirius, he weeps when he hurts someone, he fells pain when others are hurt by Sirius. His heart is dying."

"If his heart hurts so deeply, why did he kill them? Why did he kill Hike and Sakue?"

"To free them from seeing there sister hurt by the Senchi who once fought with them. He did it to save them from seeing her killed by you."

Those words hit Haruka hard. She sat back down on the couch like her body was made of bricks. Michiru sat back down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Comet, there sister Comet. The one who was taken by them. He didn't believe Sailor Moon could save her. He killed them....to keep her from killing them herself and from them to not see us....kill her."

"Your right, he did save them, but it still hurts." Hotaru said, standing up and looking at Anira with Sailor Saturn's eyes.

"We two have done horrible things against our fellow Senchi before. We hurt the people closest to us. Procyon isn't to blame here. Sirius is."

"No Michiru. Sirius is a victim as well. He knows not what he does. If you are to hate something, hate the game, not the pawns."

"Sometimes, it easier to hate the pawns. At least they are something we can see and something we can throw our anger against." Setsuna said.

"Then let's hate the pawn who is pulling the puppet's stings."

"You mean to guy that's controlling Comet?"

"Yes, Vega. He doesn't kill to save, he kills to murder. You take him out, you may be able to save Comet from death. Let Sun and Polaris death's be sacrifices for her soul."

"You are wise beyond the ages Anira. Are you sure you weren�t a Senchi is another life?"

"I'm no warrior. Just a simple young man who wants to keep other people from being hurt."

"You should fight with us."

"I do have some combat and sword fighting skill but you Senchi are another level I don't wish to reach."

"No." Haruka said standing up. "Hike said to keep him safe. Throwing him into battle is far from it. The enemy doesn't need another target."

"Maybe they do."

"Anira?"

"Look, you want to save Comet. Sometimes, the best place to hide is in the open."

Hotaru looked up at Anira and he smiled at her. Then Hotaru got a idea.

"I got it! Tuxedo Mask!"

"He's in America."

"No, I mean make Anira a new Tuxedo Mask. Make him the male wonder who helps the Senchi in there time of need."

"Tuxedo Mask? Who's he?"

"A fellow Senchi! Well, not in the Sailor sense. He's Sailor Moon's significant other and good friend to all of us. He helped us throughout all of our highs and lows."

"Sounds like pretty big shoes to fill."

"Actually," Michiru said, looking Anira up and down, "You might be just his size."

"Hike said hidden. H.I.D.D.E.N. I won't be any part of this."

"Oh come on Haruka. If you don't help, I'll keep Hike's bike."

"Hey! Oh okay."

"This is going to be so much fun! But, we can't call him Tuxedo Mask, that's already been used."

"I think I got one. Prince Regulus."

"I like it. Where did you get that from?"

"It was an old friend of mine."

Anira headed upsets with the four of them to begin there project. 


	22. Fire and Fighting

Usagi was now insanely worried about Odori. Rei could see it. She had to tell Usagi something without plowing Odori's identity and the identity of her sisters to pieces. But figuring what to say was giving her a headache. As they sat in Rei's temple, she sat quietly along with Usagi. Ami, Makoto and Minako were trying to make polite conversation, but it was failing miserably.

"Listen Usagi. I'm sure Odori's fine. She probably had to see her parents and didn't have time to tell us."

"But she didn't. She left without a word. I thought I was her friend."

"Your still her friend. Usagi, I didn't want you to get mad at me but, I saw Odori."

"Where is she?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She said she had some things to straighten out. She looked good. Are you mad at me Usagi?"

"No Rei. Odori probably didn't want to see me upset about her leaving."

"Trust me Usagi, I was upset for the both of us. I tried to talk her out of leaving but she was hard stuck on it."

"Have you heard from her since?"

"No. I'm starting to worry too."

"Don't Rei. Now I know she had a reason for leaving, even if she didn't tell me directly. I'm fine with that."

"You sure have grown up Usagi."

"Maybe I have. I've learned that some things can't be helped. Maybe she'll come back one day. Now, what's say we go to Makoto�s house for some food. I'm starving!"

"That's the Usagi I know!"

They all ran out of the temple but Rei stopped suddenly at the door.

"Rei, come on!"

"No, you guys go ahead. I got to do something I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Bye Rei!"

Rei sat back down in front of her fire and concentrated. No more then three seconds later, a bright light filled the fire.

"Rei. Come with me."

"Sakue?"

"Come."

A hand reached out from the fire, grabbed Rei's arm and sucked her into the fire.

------------------------

Comet flew into the air and attacked an old man, ripping the soul stone from his body with one quick swipe of her Mach Ring.

"Good girl. That's five today and no sign of the Sailor Senchi. I think were setting a new record."

"I don't think so Vega! I am Sailor Uranus and won't take you hurting people anymore!"

"I am Sailor Neptune and I won't tolerate fellow Senchi hurting innocent people."

"I am Sailor Pluto and my power of time dictates your end nearing."

"And I am Sailor Saturn and I will fight beside these three to see your destruction!"

"We are the Sailors of the Outer System, and we shall punish you!"

"How cute. You Sailor friends want to stop you. Kill them all and this time, don't try to disobey me."

Comet scowled at Vega and jumped into the air.

"Dark Spiral Meat Slicer!"

The energy disk flew at them. The outers jumped to the sides as it whizzed past them.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The three attacks collided with Comet, sending her back a ways. She growled in anger and screamed. Her energy disk spun back around at shot at the Outers from behind. They dodged it again and it shrank back into Comet's Mach Ring and she grabbed it. Saturn had managed to get behind comet. Saturn came forward with her glaive and sliced it at her. Comet gripped her Ring and parried the attack. Saturn tried again to hit her but Comet's speed was far better then Saturn's. Comet parried a third time and threw the glaive sideways, giving her room to slice Saturn neatly across the chest. Saturn fell back in pain. He hit the ground and rolled.

"Saturn!" Neptune called out to her.

Comet turned and smiled evil at them. She then turned back to the injured Saturn and raised her Ring for a final blow. 


	23. Showdown!

A dart-like object cut Comet's shoulder. She lowered her ring and grabbed her shoulder. She looked down at what had struck her. It was a single white rose.

"How dare you hurt Sailor Saturn. She is a pure spirit. Her power may be of death, but it is life which she protects."

"Come out you bastard. No one strikes Sailor Comet and lives."

"Very well."

The figure jumped from the trees to the edge of an empty park bench. He wore a long white tux with an elegant white cape. His hair was dark brown, covered partially by a small gold crown, decorated with small silver roses. He wore a white mask across his eyes. By his side was a long, slender fencing sword with a rose themed grip.

"I am Prince Regulus. Master of the sword and friend of the Sailors of Earth."

He jumped over to Sailor Saturn and quickly scooped her up and got her away from Comet and Vega and brought her to the other three Sailors.

"She'll be okay. Uranus, you and Neptune hit Comet with everything you have. She'll be to busy to look after Vega. That's my job. Pluto, you watch Saturn and join these two if thee get into trouble."

"Good plan. Let's do it."

Pluto took Saturn from Regulus, who was still in lots of pain. Neptune and Uranus attacked Comet head on, keeping the attacks directed at her. She dodged what she could and blocks others but with the two coming at her from different directions, she was having a hard time attacking them back. She put some distance between her and her master to keep him away from the melee. Prince Regulus snuck around and managed to get behind Vega. He swung but Vega ducked in the last second and missed. Vega spun around and pulled a sword of his own. They began to duel. Regulus was faster and more precise but Vega was stronger and laid all his strength into his blows. Soon, Comet realized her master was in danger.

"Master Vega! I'll help you!"

"No! This is between him and me. He wants to die by my hand. Let him."

"Let Comet go. She isn't your pawn to play with."

"I'll do what I wish with her."

"Does she want to be controlled?" Regulus said as he threw back Vega's sword with his own. "Does she want to be played with like some doll?"

"She has no will of her own anymore. I have crushed her will and left her as a rotting shell. She has no heart to care with and no mind to think with. She is mine."

Comet heard his words and began to snap out of her haze.

"No I'm not. I'm still a Sailor Senchi!"

"Shut UP!"

Vega pulled out his shell and held it at her. The red and blue energy surrounded her again and tore at her mind and body. Regulus saw the connection and came forward with one stroke and knocked the shell from Vega's hand.

"No!"

Vega reached for it but Regulus was there first and kicked it toward Comet. The energy from to shell ceased and she collapsed to her knees as the shell rolled to a stop in front of her face. Vega looked in horror as he saw her look at it. He bolted for it.

"LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Comet looked up at Vega and growled. She grabbed the shell and with the rest of the strength she had in her body, she smashed the shell on the ground. The red and blue shell shattered like a broken piece of pottery, throwing pieces across the ground. She fell down in exhaustion. A surge of red and blue energy threw itself out of the shell and into Vega's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

He erupted in a fiery surge of energy and exploded. The last remaining fragments of Vega were scattered to the wind. The broken shell dissolved into ashes and flew around Comet. The energy controlling her was absorbed into the ashes and disintegrated around her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up. Uranus was knelling beside her with her hand on Comet's shoulder. Neptune stood behind her with a worried look that dissolved into relief. Saturn smiled painfully at Comet. Uranus helped Comet to her feet but Comet's feet weren't listening to her and she almost heaved over onto the ground, if Neptune hadn't have grabbed her other side.

"I'll take her." Regulus said.

He scooped up Comet and carried her behind Neptune and Uranus. As the Outer Senchi began to walk away, four sets of running steps were heard behind them. They all turned around. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were running full on toward them.

"Guys! Hold up!"

Regulus looked at Uranus and quickly handed Comet to her.

"Sorry, I can't come to the victory party. I'll see you all later. Save me some cake."

With that, Regulus disappeared into the trees. Sailor Moon saw him leave but was unable to see his face.

"Who's that guy?"

"Someone who helped us save Comet." Uranus said to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon saw the unconscious Senchi in her arms.

"That's good, but we got another problem. Rei has gone missing. We've tried everything to contact her but nothing. Luna and Artemis are working round the clock to try and locate her." Minako said.

Do you think the guy who killed Comet's sisters is the one who did it?"

"I don't......"

Suddenly, a wave of fire nearly knocked them all over. A giant blaze erupted beside them. A body fell though the fire and rolled on the ground.

"Rei!"

The fire disintegrated and the inners ran to her side.

"Rei are you alright?"

Her eyes opened and she shot up.

"Hike and Sakue. There alive. There going after the enemy head on. They know where there hideout is."

"What there alive?!"

"Yes. The leader's brother didn't kill them. He knocked them unconscious then revived them later. He told them where the hideout was and how to get in. The three of us were going to get you but instead, Sun knocked me in the head. There going after the enemy alone. I guess they figure they owe it to Comet."

"But Comet's here." Uranus said, walking forward with Comet's limp body. "We freed her. Well, actually, she freed herself."

"They must not be able to sense her."

"Sense her?"

"They told me they can sense each other�s power. like Sailor Radar. They couldn't sense her when she was evil. They must not now either because she's unconscious. Come on Comet wake up! You need to save your sisters!"

------------------------

End of Act II 


	24. Search and Rescue

Polaris and Sun made there way down the cold coridors of the enemy base, deep within the core of the moon. Polaris and Sun had combined there power and shot themselves to their current location by Sailor Teleport. It was now time to find the core operation station of the base.

"Polaris? Anything?"

"This place is deserted. We haven't seen any... wait."

Polaris heard footsteps and she and her sister quickly hid. Two of the Brotherhood lords walked along the hallway, oblivous to the two Sailors.

"So any word from Lord Procyon?"

"Nope. Lord Sirius is getting very agrivated and from what I heard, Vega was defeated by those Sailor Senchi pipsquicks."

"Good riddance. I never liked him anyway. Lord Sirius should send the both of us. We could handle those Sailor whatevers."

"We can only hope brother we can only hope."

As they walked away, Polaris and Sun unhid.

"Vega. He was the one who had our sister."

"It's too late Polaris. We can't go back for her now. Uranus and Neptune will keep her safe, along with Anira."

"Okay."

"Let's go then."

Polaris and Sun redrew there weapons and continued onward. As they pasted the coridors, Polaris kept looking at her rainbow sphere.

"It's this way."

They turned down anouther coridor and heard voices coming from the room a few feet away.

"Listen you imbasiles. My brother is missing for two days now. I will not tolerate failure again. If he is not found by sundown on the planet tomarrow, I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS!"

"Lord Sirius, may I please speak?"

"WHAT is it?"

"Sorry my lord. Vega has lost to the Senchi. He's been destroyed. His crest was shattered."

"I don't care. My brother is missing. He's my only consern right now. Thuban, take Castor and Pollax to the surface. Have them go after those Sailor brats. I want them all DEAD!"

"Yes my Lord."

Thuban drove the tip of his staff into the ground and vanished. Polaris and Sun looked at the face of the enemy. He was a older young man, maybe in his late 20s. His hair was jet black and slightly curly. It fell to his shoulders. He face was covered in hair from not shaving in two days. What set him apart though, was his death black eyes. It looked liked they were not looking at his eyes, but through him to his blacked soul. He wore a robe of black and silver, similar to his brothers but adorned with metals. Polaris turned away but her sister could not. She looked at him with not fear, but pity.

"How could someone like him be evil?"

Sirius picked up on the forgion voice. He turned at saw Sun's face. His eyes lightined for a second then became dark again. He stood quickly and pointed at her.

"SEASE THEM!"

Polaris turned back around and grabbed Sun by the arm and started running.

"Nice one sister."

"Okay so I screwed up. He was cute."

"That's low for even you sister. Falling for the bad guy."

"Hey, he doesn't look like his brother. I thought he would."

"Can we talk more about your choses in men AFTER we get out of here?"

"Fine. We have to get to the transport point."

Polaris her staff so the sphere was pointed behind them.

"Jump on!"

A wave of rainbow energy went though the staff and it began to hover like a broomstick. Polaris and Sun jumped on sidesaddle and the staff flew them toward their starting point. Polaris and Sun jumped off a few feet sooner and ran to the point. Sun crossed her anchor with Polaris' staff and they vanished in a fury of gold and silver light.

------------------------

Comet opened her eyes. She was riding in the back of the outer's car. Pluto was driving and saturn was in the passanger seat. Rei was sitting in the back with Comet's head on her lap.

"Rei? What happened? I'm I free?"

"Yes. You are Odori."

"So you knew."

"No. Your sister Sakue told me. I'm the only who knows."

"Tell them."

"I was hoping you would. When you were knocked out, I thought your Sailor fuku would dissappear."

"It can't if I don't have my ring. Where is it?"

"Your Mach Ring. I don't know."

"I'll call it."

Comet closed her eyes. Back at the park, Comet's Ring was camaflaged as a CD on the ground. It vibrated with Comet's calling and floated into the air. It changed back into the Mach Ring and flew toward it's master. It zoomed over the heads of Haruka and Michiru who followed in the gold sportster with the inners crammed in the back. The ring hovered above it's master and followed the car the outer household. Rei and Hotaru helped Comet out of the car and into the house. Anira walked downstairs as the all came in.

"Anira we need the first aid kit now. Don't look at her." Hotaru said to him.

He ran back upstairs. Haruka helped Rei put her on the couch. The Mach Ring stayed with it's master and hovered worringly above her like a Sailor halo. Anira ran back down wearing dark glasses and and first aid kit in hand. He handed it to Haruka and she and Rei started patching up Comet's bruises. She was shaking in pain. Usagi sat beside her head.

"Usagi. I'm sorry for everything."

"It wasn't you. It was Vega."

"I tried to resist him."

"I know."

Comet passed out.

"Comet? Comet?! COMET!"

------------------------

Polaris and Sun landed in the park, near were Comet's battle took place.

"Well that was helpful. The enemy knows we know where there hide out is. They'll prabably move it. Anira's in danger now."

"Don't act all tough now Sun. YOU'RE the one who blew it."

"Okay so I blew it. Three hundred years as a Senchi and I make one goof."

"Well, fighting about won't help any. We have to get to Comet. She's free and now, we can fight together."

"Your right. Let's go to her."

Polaris and Sun jumped into the trees and vanished. 


	25. Truths

Anira went upstairs after helping with Comet. He removed his glasses and went into his room. He knew that he was an outsider and concealing the identities of the Sailors was vital to them being able to help people without it hurting the people they were close to. He had stared at Michiru the whole time. Sun had trusted him with knowing who the outers were. He didn't want to learn more for fear of it being used against him. He just wished he knew where they were. He then saw a light fall to the backyard. Two figures stood where the light landed. It was Sun and Polaris. Anira shimmied out the window and down the roof. Sun saw him coming and stopped herself from going in the back door. Anira jumped down from the ledge and landed on all fours. He stood up quickly and jogged over to them.

"Anira, what's going on?"

"Comet's been freed. She's inside."

"We could sense it. Are the others here?"

"I don't know. I just went downstairs once and even then I was helping Michiru and wasn't looking at anyone else."

"Well, you made a good call. Sailor Moon and the others must have there identities secret."

"I understand. It's the same with me."

"You're right Procyon."

"Please, Anira till further notice. I like it on Earth."

"I know you would, but we have some bad news. Your brother is looking for you and from what we saw he's going to rip the planet apart looking for you. You must mean allot to him."

"No I don't. He just wants me there because.... nevermind."

"No, what is it? We need to know. It could help us."

"No it won't. If you knew, you'd probably want to kill me yourselves."

"It's that bad huh?"

"Worse."

"Your a weapon aren't you?"

"Something like that."

"We'll keep you safe Anira."

"Thanks."

------------------------

Comet woke up the next morning and saw Rei laying with her head on Comet's feet. All the Sailor Senchi were passed out in there normal clothes in the outer living room. Rei woke up and looked up at Comet, the Sailor Ring still hovering over her.

"Your awake. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Let me get out of her before they wake up. I'll go to my house and wait for you guys. I need to find my sisters."

"Okay. I'll let you go. But, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't go after Sirius alone."

"I won't."

"And I don't mean you and your sisters. Tell us what your doing. We are your friends Comet."

"I know that now."

Rei got up off Comet's legs and she stood up. She held out her hand and got Comet to her feet. Comet gracefully took her Ring out of the air. Rei opened the door and she walked out. Rei watched her un down the street, turning one last time to wave back at Rei.

------------------------

Hike and Sakue sat in the living room, drinking coffee and tea in silence. Hike spun her finger around the edge of her full coffee cup while slumping on the table. Sakue hung her head as she took a sip of her hot tea. They heard the squeak of the door open then a quick slam as it shut. Hike and Sakue stood up in fear of the intruder. A pair of feet ran though the hallway and flung themselves at Hike.

"ONEESAN!!!!"

Hike caught Odori as she creamed into her. Hike nearly fell over from the force of her leap. Odori hugged Hike with all the strength she could muster. Her eyes were flowing with well-deserved tears. Hike pushed back Odori hair to look at her face.

"Odori? Oh my god, Odori! Odori!"

Hike was crying now too. Sakue ran to them and held them both. The sisters stood and held eachother as the tears came out. In-between sobs, Odori kept saying over and over,

"I'm sorry oneesan. I didn't mean to leave. I'm so sorry."

And in-between Hike sobs was a sincere,

"I'm sorry too Odori for making you leave."

Sakue just cried for the both of them. She had almost lost her youngest sister to a stupid ideal that Sailors must never show they are weak. They must always have a plan and must always be ready. They would never be ready for losing one of there own. Never ready to test the hearts of there own. They had done to much to too many things, to too many people. People, who they thought of as friends, they had hurt deeply. They had also hurt the people they should have been thinking about in the first place, eachother. Sakue's eyes grew cold. She released her sisters slowly and turned away. Odori wiped her eyes and looked over at Sakue. She sobered up slowly. Hike sobered up quicker then her young sister.

"What is it Sakue?"

"We can't cry now. There's no time for tears. Sirius is moving. He know we are after him. He's panicking. It's time to end this. We have to help the Sailors of Earth."

"What about Anira?"

"Who?"

"He's a new friend. He helped us."

"After Procyon took you guys out, I thought I lost you guys. I couldn't use my Melody, the evil of Vega's crest was making it fuzzy so I couldn't find you two. So, this Anira helped you guys?"

"Yes. He helped us a lot."

"Who is he?"

"He was once with The Brotherhood. He shuns them now. He wants to help us. He wanted to help free you as well."

"Maybe he knows Prince Regulus."

"Who?"

"This new guy. He helped free me. Gave me a scrape on my shoulder but I deserved it."

"We'll have to ask him."

"I'll go with you."

"No. He knows our real identities. We had no chouse. You have to keep it secret."

"NO! I won't hear it anymore. I want him to know who I am. I want Usagi to know, I want Rei to know,"

"She already does. I told her."

"You told them?"

"No. Just Rei."

"Why didn't you tell them all?"

"Imouto,"

"No! Don't Imouto me. You are just like Hike. You think I can't stand on my own. You think I can't handle being there friend and being a Senchi. This is what drove me out in the first place!"

"We don't think you can't. We're just worried about you. We almost lost you. I don't want to lose you again."

"Then stop treating me like I'm just some kid with no idea how to be a Senchi. I've been with you two for three hundred years. When will you think of me as a fellow Senchi, not just as your younger sister?"

"Your right."

"I'm what?"

"Your right. I've been a jerk. We both have. You can tell them. You can tell who ever you wish. This will all be over soon. It's time for them all to know. It won't matter if they no now or not. Sirius will make his move and well deal with it. Together."

Hike held her hand out. Sakue put her hand out on top of Hike's. Odori looked at them both, then tackle them both.

"ODORI!" 


	26. The Revealing

Two days later, Odori gathered everyone together at Rei's temple. She asked for Anira to be there as well. She walked in, the last to arrive. Usagi sat in the middle with Rei.

"Guys, first of I want to thank you all for being here. I also want to give a shout out to.. hey where's Anira?"

"He's not here. He wanted to thank you for inviting him though." Haruka said.

"That's too bad. I wanted to tell him what I want to tell all of you. I am Sa...."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

A explosion not far from the temple, shook the wooden structure and all inside.

"Woh! What was that!? Let's go guys. Odori stay here. We'll be back."

"No! I wanna come too."

"No It's to dangerous we have to help these people."

"Go ahead."

They all exited, pulling out there pens and locket as they ran outside.

"Moon Eternal Power,"

"Mercury Crystal Power,"

"Mars Crystal Power,"

"Jupiter Crystal Power,"

"Venus Crystal Power,"

"Uranus Crystal Power,"

"Neptune Crystal Power,"

"Pluto Crystal Power,"

"Saturn Crystal Power,"

"MAKE UP!"

Odori peeked around the door and saw them all transform then run off.

"Time to show these guys I can help, just like my sisters."

"You called?"

"Sisters! What are you two doing here?"

Hike and Sakue jumped off the roof and landed next to Odori.

"Like I said before, it won't matter who knows now. Let's show these Brotherhood scum who's boss."

"That's my sister!"

"Let's go then or well be late for the party, my bikes out back."

"Cool. I call shot gun!"

"Nice try!"

"Oh man!"

Meanwhile, a block away, two burly looking men were blasting everything and anything in sight.

"Hey brother! Watch this!"

He pointed a small two-sided handheld weapon at a small car. A shockwave of electric energy shot though it and blew the car straight up into the air. It flew 30 feet up then landed in a smoking twisted mess in the same spit it came from.

"Please Pollex. If you want to show off you vajra power, don't waste it on meaningless objects."

"Sorry Castor. But this looking for Lord Procyon is making me edgy. This is my first time on this planet. I want to have fun!"

"Not so fast!"

"How dare you disrupt the peace around this temple. Your hearts will burn with my fire."

"I am Sailor Moon, Sailor of Love and Justice! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"And were the Sailor Senchi!"

"Oh good, targets. Go ahead Pollex."

Suddenly, the sound of a motorbike plowing though some nearby trees distracted Pollex from making his first shot. The bike was skidded to a halt and three figures with helmets on got off. They stood next to eachother and simultaneously pulled off there helmets.

"Odori!?"

"Sakue!?"

"Hike!?"

"Sorry guys, but were abandoning our disguises from this point on."

"It's time to show our true colors."

"We, the Sailor's of the outer universe will not be bound anymore!"

"Sonic CD Power," Shouted Odori as her CD flew to her hand.

"Prism Paintbrush Power," Shouted Sakue and her paintbrush came.

"Force Pencil Power," Shouted Hike as her item obeyed her.

"MAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

White light erupted from the three items. The light changed from white to red and orange and wrapped around Odori. It changed to blue and black for Sakue and green and yellow for Hike. Odori's disk enlarged itself and she flew up and forward though it, creating her fuku. Sakue painted her fuku onto herself and Hike drew a the kanji for senchi on her hand and clapped her hands, creating a energy field which melted into her fuku. The three items transformed themselves into the Eternal weapons and Comet, Polaris and Sun struck final poses.

"We are the Universal Senchi! Sailor Comet!"

"Sailor Polaris!"

"Sailor Sun!"

"We are the protectors of Sound,"

"Color,"

"And Gravity."

"With my sisters, we won't let you hurt anyone from this planet! Universe Senchi,"

"Lights,"

"Camera,"

"ACTION!!"

"Who are these three? Wait isn't that Vega's toy Senchi?"

"No toy anymore you Brotherhood creeps. I'm my own Sailor! Sonic Bronze Slicer!"

The Mach Ring turned into a giant sharp hollahoop and flew at the two.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Castor fired a wave of lightning energy at the Ring, shattering it.

"Hey! No fair!"

Comet grumbled then raised her arm, causing a wave of ringed energy to come up though her body and form a new ring in her hand.

"Remember Comet, your creation powers only work so far. Don't waste your rings. Let us have a whack at them."

"Okay Sun go for it."

"Right. Force Gold Shot!"

Her anchor fired from her arm at Castor and Pollex. Sun had lined them up perfectly so the anchor's energy fired though them both. They flew back in pain and rolled across the ground.

"Bull's-eye! Nice one sister!"

"Thanks Comet. Now, Polaris, use your power to keep them around for a Sailor bashing."

"Will do sister. Prism Bubble Capture!"

A huge rainbow colored bubble wrapped around Castor and Pollex.

"Okay guys, there all yours."

"Where are you guys going?"

"To deal with the head honcho of these guys."

"Do not rush into things to quickly, Sailors from beyond."

"It's Prince Regulus!" Saturn shouted.

The prince hopped down from a lightpost.

"These two must be dealt with first. Don't underestimate either of them."

"He's right. Pollex! Hyper mode!"

"Right Castor!"

The two men inside began to spark as thousands of volts of electricity rolled around them. They began to change shape into two beings of electric energy and blasted up at the rainbow bubble. There energy forms busted though the bubble and flew at the sailors. Prince Regulus watched at they headed straight for Sailor Comet and sisters.

"Look out!" He shouted.

He realized they wouldn't get out of the way in time. He did what any guy might do, he flung himself in front of the three of them, getting hit head on in the back. He wailed in pain. His cry caused a reaction in his body, sending a force of light out of his body, sending the brothers backward. Prince Regulus handed hard on the ground and rolled the sisters' feet. Comet went to him. Sun and Polaris jumped over him and brandished there weapons.

"Prince Regulus! Please be okay."

"Comet," he said in a pain-filled voice. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Comet then put her hand to her shoulder, still healing from the rose dart he had hit her with.

"No, you did it to save me. I deserved it for hurting everyone else."

"I've hurt people too. This is what I deserve. I deserve to die."

"Please Regulus, hang in there. You're one of us."

"No I'm not." He took a shaky hand and removed his mask.

He looked up at Comet with his brown eyes and gave her a painfilled smiled.

"Procyon? But why?"

"I owe it to you. You saved me. I knew that if you could be saved, I could too. I'm not like Sirius. I care about this planet and don't want to see it destroyed."

Comet held his head as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I don't want to see you hurt."

The brothers got the there feet. Comet looked in worry at them and put his mask back on.

"Sisters," Comet said getting there attention, "Prince Regulus is hurt. We have to get him out of here."

She turned around and looked at Sailor Moon and the others.

"Guys! Help us out! Prince Regulus is hurt bad!"

The outers didn't waste time and ran to them. The inners weren't far behind.

"He got hit in the back. I don't think he can walk."

"Sailor Moon," Uranus said, helping get Prince Regulus to his feet, "Can you deal with them while me and Neptune take him somewhere safe?"

"Don't worry Uranus, we'll help Sailor Moon out."

"Good to have you back Sun."

"Good to be back."

"I'm going with them."

"Hurry back Comet, we may need you."

"I will."

Uranus, Neptune and Comet took off with Regulus in toe. Sailor Sun and Polaris readied there weapons.

"This could get ugly." 


	27. Regrouping

Anira woke up in a hospital bed. Hotaru was sitting next to him in a chair.

"Oh so your awake. That's good. You okay?"

"What happened? Is everyone,"

"Yes. There okay. After you got hurt. Sun and Polaris attacked the brothers head on. They were beaten so badly Sailor Moon almost had to peel Sun and her off of them."

"They got away right?"

"Yeah. Comet was real worried. Uranus almost got in a fight with her to keep your identity secret."

Anira managed to get up and walk over to the window.

"I'm leaving."

"What? But Hike told us.."

"I know. She'll understand. I have to go back. Sirius will rip this world apart looking for me. I appreciate everything you've done for me but I can't put anyone else in danger. Sun will understand."

"Take your costume with you. For me."

"Okay. I will."

------------------------

Sirius was getting more and more angry by the second. Sailors had found him out and Procyon was no where to be found. Castor and Pollex had come back with nothing but scars and bruises. If they moved there hideout before finding Procyon, they may never find him. He knew they were sitting ducks if Procyon didn't return.

"Don't worry yourself my lord."

"Easy for you to say Thuban. You don't have a brother who's missing."

"Leave him. That what he gets for leaving with no word."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Sirius grabbed Thuban by the throat and threw him against a wall.

"You ever talk about him that way again, I will personally rip your head from your shoulders!"

With that Sirius released him.

"Sorry my lord. I only meant it in respect for the other lords. These Sailors need to be taken care of NOW!"

"Just what I was working on Oniisan."

Procyon stepped out of the shadows. He came over and gave Sirius a bear hug. As he did he whispered in his brother ear.

"Oniisan, I must talk to you alone. Meet me in my quarters tonight."

Procyon released him and began to walk away. He stopped and turned to look at Thuban.

"Sorry Thuban, but I'm not dead yet."

------------------------

Odori, Hike and Sakue were sitting in a wide circle with the whole of the Sol Galaxy Sailors.

"Well then. I like to thank you all for being here."

"Stop it oneesan. The jig is up. You don't need to formal with Usagi and everyone. There are friends."

"We are your friends Odori. But why did you lie to us?"

"Okay, okay. So I may have told you a mondo fib about me having parents out of town but it was just for a cover. We had to know if we could trust you. Now we know we can."

"I, though, have not lied. My power over the Eternal Memoir makes it impossible for me to tell a lie. Also, Odori's powers enable her not to hear a lie."

"My ears just stop working. It's aggravating some times. And I knew you guys were good friends when my ears never went out."

"I can't see falsehoods. Which means I can see right though a disguise. But it makes it hard to tell Senchi from human form sometimes."

"Oh I see. Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil."

"Right."

"So about these Eternal things..."

"Oh yeah. The Eternal Melody. You heard Sailor Moon's that one time. HER melody, at least."

"So you can hear other peoples?"

"Yes, that how I know you all were Sailor Senchi. In battle, I used it on you and while we were at school. No two people have the same melody. Not even twins."

"So have you used it on those Brotherhood guys?"

"The thing is, when I was taken by Vega and Rigel, I rewrote my song so I both couldn't use it till I was freed and I couldn't tell them who you were. Basically, I gave myself amnesia and broke my powers."

"Can you rewrite other people songs?"

"Yes, but our powers aren't suppose to work that way. Our Senchi powers were created centuries ago to use our gifts to study and seek out those in trouble. Not to use them to control others."

"I just wish they could have helped me from BEING controlled. I hated doing those things. I really not a bad person."

"We know you are Odori. I'm glad your on our side. This makes four."

"Four?"

"Yeah. There have been three enemies and three good guys to be at our school. You make four."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Opps! Sorry Hike, five."

"It's cool. But Haruka and Michiru and knew me first. I didn't start going to the school till after I told them who I was. I read from your memoirs of your lives that you outers like to keep to yourselves and don't get into the inners business unless necessary. I used that to me advantage so to keep Odori as hidden as possible before we needed her."

"Boy do that backfire."

"True imouto but we still got some good from it. I just hope we did enough. Sirius is getting desperate now. We have to keep Anira safe."

Hotaru got a sick felling in her stomach and she groaned.

"Who's Anira?"

"He's real name is Procyon, he's Sirius' younger brother. He looked after me when Vega had me under his control. He's really a nice guy. Nothing like his brother." Odori said.

Hotaru grabbed her stomach and groaned again.

"Hotaru? What's wrong?"

"Anira left this morning. He told me not to say anything."

"What?! Oh no. He's gone back to Sirius. HE'S BETRAYED US!"

"No, he hasn't. He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know Odori?"

"Because. When I was there, Procyon was the only one nice to me. Not because I was a pawn but because I was a person. He told me that he was trying to make up for hurting Menkar."

"Menkar? That young kid with the water powers?"

"Yeah. Apparently him and Menkar where good friends but Sirius killed him and he couldn't stop him. He was too afraid of Sirius. He still is. I could see it even without my powers."

"Then why did he go back?"

"I don't know but I told him to take his costume and he did."

"His costume?"

"Yeah, Prince Regulus is really Anira, I mean, Procyon."

"No, his names Anira. Anira, our friend." 


	28. Mind Games

Procyon sat on his bed, thinking about his new friends. Sure, they were all girls, but they were still friends. He was running short on friends. Sirius knocked on the door,

"Come in Oniisan."

Sirius came in and looked down at his brother, nothing out of the ordinary. He pulled forward a chair from the wall and sat next to his brother.

"Oniisan, we need to call this off."

"What? Procyon that Earth air must have poisoned your head."

"You knew I was on Earth?"

"If you weren't here, where else would you be? Why? You hidding something?"

"No, Sirius I just.... like this planet. It reminds me of home. It's peaceful. And these Sailors are tough. I don't want you getting killed over some stupid ideal."

"I won't be killed otouto. You forget who I am and what I can do."

"I know Oniisan but... I still worry."

"Don't you freat. If you want, I'll destory these Sailors myself if there such a worry to you."

"No! I mean, don't go after them. I will."

"Otouto," Sirius said shacking his head, "You aren't nearly half as powerful as I am. If these Sailors are so dangerous, you are the last person I'd see going against them. I'll send Thuban."

"I CAN fight."

"True, but you've always needed my help. Remember that."

"And you remember about my power."

"Even if you did manage to unlock it all by some miricle, you couldn't control it. You always hurt yourself when you try to control even a portion of it. Like that time on Planet Kouba.

"Please don't make me think about that."

"What? About how many people you killed or how beat up you got fighting that senchi they had. Wait, wasn't she a Sailor too? I get it."

"You do?"

"Of course. Your afraid of them. Your scared of those whimpy little girls because you almost got beat by one. But that was just one and you managed to kill her."

"Stop it." Procyon said under his breath.

"But these are many. You afraid to take them head on. You rather sneak up behind them and kill them like you killed those other two. The slaves sisters where they not? Then, Sailors came for revenge and snuck in here. But what happened? They got scared off and ran away. Ironic isn't it? Just like it's ironic you insisted Vega let her go. When he didn't, he was killed by her. It's also very ironic my own brother, who has pushed me along all these years would ask me to withdraw. The world is full of irony."

Procyon looked down at the floor. He wouldn't even look at Sirius. His elder brother got up and put him hand on Procyon's shoulder.

"I know you didn't kill them. You told them where we were. Now, you don't wish to hurt your friends. So I will spare you from seeing there world obliterated."

Procyon's eyes grew wide and tried to pleed with Sirius. However, Sirius came forward with his fist and hit Procyon is the back of the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Sorry otouto. You can't stop me this time. This time, I'll make sure you never stop me again."

As he left the room he beckoned over to Thuban, standing outside the door.

"Totally erase his memory. If I can't have a brother who cares about nothing, I'll have a brother who knows nothing."

Sirius walked away as Thuban went inside and shut the door.

------------------------

Comet, Polaris and Sun stood in a small circle in there backyard. The other Sailors were in a bigger circle around them. Polaris held her staff high over her head. Sun pointed her anchor at the sphere. Comet held her mach ring over her head. The three weapons glowed with power. The power swirled around the Sailor group.

"Sailor Weapon Teleport!"

The Sailors blasted though space toward the bace on the Moon. They landed in the familiar dark hallway. Polaris lighted up her staff.

"Keep up guys, we have to hurry." Sun said and began to run, her anchor glowing with its plasma power.

Uranus and Neptune ran after her, following the light from her arm. Sun ran til she found the turn leading to Sirius' thrown. Sun skided to a halt. High above her was the same man she had seen before, only this time, he had a big evil grin on his face.

"How nice of you to join us Sailor Sun. Welcome to the beginning of the end of the Earth's protectors known as the Sailor Senchi. Look little brother, visitors."

A young man was rolled closer to the edge by a older man with a black beard. The young man's eyes were black, his face emotionless. Comet ran in next to them. She saw his dead-looking face.

"PROCYON!!"

Comet pitched foreward in shock and was on the brink of tears. Uranus looked at Sirius with a hellfire scowl. She had grown to like Procyon as Anira and wasn't going to let some new guy hurt a friend of hers. Neptune was just as mad but wasn't showing it as easily.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Simple, my friend Thuban wipped his memory. He's a vegatable now. He has no idea who you are or who he is. Now I don't have to worry about him getting in the way of me killing you."

"Why you.."

"Uranus, I got an idea. Comet... Comet?"

The poor red-headed Senchi was still shacking from the shock of seeing Procyon.

"Comet snap out of it. You need to help us save Procyon."

"It's too late. I heard his song. IT'S BLANK!!"

Sun nelt down and held onto Comet.

"Listen to me, remember our forbidden power. We can help him."

"But that means..."

"I know. For Anira, we have to but we have to get him away from Sirius and get him somewhere safe."

"I know where to take him. There's an underground network of ventalation systems. Vega had me clean them by hand because no one else wanted to. Slave work. Til Procyon told him to stop."

Comet put her hand to her mouth but it was to late. Hearing Procyon's name just made her fell worse. He had tried to save her. He had been so nice to her even when she was bound to Vega's power.

"Come on Comet. We need you."

"Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Combat manuvior 14-Beta."

"Back landing of front landing?"

"That's my girl. Backlanding."

"Okay."

Sun let go of Comet and brandished her item.

"Polaris, Combat manvior 14-beta. Your anchor."

"Got it."

"Comet, NOW!"

Comet jumped off of Sun's shoulders and came forward with her Ring and threw it at Sirius' head. He ducked, like he was suposed to. Sun lept into the air and shot her anchor and the cealing and swung on the chain. Comet spun her body around and grabbed Sun's leg. Sun swung her sideways, connecting Comet's foot with the side of Procyon's chair, pitching him forward. Comet used her kick's momentum to swing her and her sister away from Sirius. Sun disengaged her anchor and Comet jumped up onto Sun's back as she fell. Polaris ran forward and caught Procyon just as Sun landed on the ground, with Comet in tow. Comet jumped off of Sun's back and ran over to Polaris.

"How dare you!"

Sirius pulled from his belt a black whip. He raised it to strike when he heard,

"Space Sword BLASTER!!!"

Uranus' attack hit him in the side, knocking him back.

"Guys! Keep him busy!"

"Right!"

Comet, Polaris and Sun grabbed Procyon and ran. 


	29. Eternal Guides

Comet lead them to a side vent in one of the hallways. They got Procyon inside and laid him down.

"We have to restore him quick. He has to help them, more then we can."

"This better be worth it."

"It will. I'll do what I can to bring him back."

"You love him don't you?"

"I think I do but I'm not sure. I don't know what I'm felling. Is it bad that I could be?"

"No, it's bad that I'm in love with Sirius."

"Oneesan.."

"No, Don't try to comfort me or tell me that's not what I'm felling. I know it. I can't lie."

"You can only not lie if you now the truth. The truth is sister you need to think about this. If we revive Procyon with our power, we may be able to save Sirius. But, if we can, are you willing to kill him if it comes down to it?"

"Yes. I won't put my sister's or my new friends in jeopardy for my feelings. I'll destroy myself before I let you guys down, again."

"You've got to stop beating yourself over that oneesan. It wasn't your fault. Put it out of your mind or I'll make you blame yourself for the beating I'll give you."

"Comet, Sun, stop it. We have business to do."

"We know sister. We're just buying time cause we're scared. Last time we used our power like this, it almost killed the three of us."

"I know, but if it does, at least we did it for the right reason."

"Right."

"Right."

Polaris put her hand over Procyon's heart. Comet put her hand on top of hers. Sun put hers on top and there bodies began to glow there Sailor colors. The three of them closed there eyes.

"Light of the Shooting Star, Power of Sound, soul of a Senchi. Eternal Melody, come to me."

"Light of the North Star, Power of Color, mind of a Senchi. Eternal Mosaic, come to me."

"Light of the Mother Star, Power of Gravity, heart of a Senchi. Eternal Memoir, come to me."

As each called to there Eternal Guide, there fukus melted onto there bodies leaving only there Sailor colors over them.

"Hear us, see us, fell us. We call to you to restore this boy. Our lives are bound by your power, guided by your will."

There Sailor power washed over Procyon. As there power seeped into him, it restored his memories and his former personality. His mind scanned though his memories, remembering things long taken from him. He remembered who he was, who he really was. His eyes snapped open and his own power burst out of him. Comet, Polaris and Sun screamed and pulled back from him, only to be taken in by the light coming from Procyon. The light fed into the Sailor's power, changing it. The Eternal Guides were sucked into there bodies and merged with there power. The light vanished and the three gasped in shock. There fukus had been changed. There skirts were now lined with a sparkling metallic color, Bronze for Comet, Silver for Polaris and Gold for Sun. There gloves had gone from matching white to burnt orange, navy blue and olive green, for there respective owners. There boots were now white with the metallic trim and there bows were now striped with metallic.

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

Suddenly, there Sailor weapons glowed white and vanished.

"My Ring! Where'd it go?"

"Look."

Procyon was on his feet and looked at them with now blue eyes. His hair was a bright whitish -silver. Comet could barely tell it was him, other then the familiar smile on his face and his wardrobe was still that of his Lord status. He put his hand forward and three swords appeared in each of the sailors hands.

"Thank you. Your power has restored me. For this I have given you each a new weapon, a Three Star Sword."

"Wow. This is cool, but, I like my old Mach Ring."

"You sword can transform into an improved version of you old weapons."

"It is so cool! But how did this happen?"

"Because you revived me, the true me. I am not Procyon as you know me by. My true name really is Prince Endymion, grandson of King Endymion of Earth."

"Wait, your from Earth?"

"Yes, I'm really from the future. I am the grandson of Sailor Moon's future self Queen Serenity. In the future, Sirius came from outer space and attacked my home and I was sent to stop him. He got the best of me and brainwashed me into believing I was his younger brother who had died years ago. With my help, I went after the people I once cared about. In the process, I killed my own mother, Queen Serenity the second. After the battle, Earth was torn up so badly, it wasn't worth anything anymore so Sirius tried to find a better kingdom. Sirius got his hands on the Silver Crystal but because of his dark heart, it wouldn't work for him. So, he gave it to me. He ordered me to use it to summon Sailor Pluto. I did and she came. Sirius made her send us back in time to a younger Earth. She decided it was best to send me to the time when three other Senchi came to Earth for a visit."

"Us."

"Yes, you. She sent us here without telling Sirius about it. He believed there where no Sailors because it was a time before my mother. I knew about Sailor Moon but my memory had been erased before then."

"Sirius screwed up there. Now, what's our next move?"

"Taking out Thuban. He's here and the Electric Brothers. The three of them with Sirius is a dangerous combination. Now that I have my memory back, I have my old power back. When I used the Crystal to summon Pluto, it shattered. Sirius thought it was destroyed, but now I know better. It had went inside me to protect itself. It did the same thing with my mother and my grandmother. I can use it's power now."

He pulled his mask from his pocket and put it on.

"Time for Prince Regulus to meet his final battle."

"We'll be beside you."

"Thanks guys."

The four of them crept out of the ventilation and toward the battle. 


	30. Bad Moon Raising

Sailor Moon hit the ground hard. Thuban had just landed another hit of psychic energy at her. She staggered back up, only to get hit again with Castor's attack. The rest of the senchi weren't fairing any better. Sirius was taking on Neptune and Uranus at once, but they couldn't land anything on him. Meanwhile, he was landing hits on the others. Saturn was going up against Thuban with Pluto but they were doing just as bad. Jupiter and Mercury went after Pollex while the other two went after Castor. Sailor Moon was helping where she could but there speed was making it impossible. Every time it looked liked one of the guys were going to take a hit, Castor and Pollex turned Hyper Mode and blocked it. It was a loosing battle for the Sol Senchi.

"Bronze Shatter Slicer!"

Thousands of small glowing rings shot at the men, cutting them up pretty.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'll kill who ever did that!"

"Not a chance!"

Three girls stood infront of a young man on the platform of Sirius throne.

"The new and improved Senchi of the Outer Universe won't let you!"

"Super Sailor Comet!"

"Super Sailor Polaris!"

"Super Sailor Sun!"

"I also won't let them be hurt, for I am Prince Regulus!"

"Guys! Your back!"

"Not a moment to soon. We could use some help here."

"You got it Venus."

Comet threw her ring down, making it grow to a round hoverboard.

"Comet Dance Track Skip!"

She twisted and spun like a dancer in a hip-hop group. She finished and held up her hand. Her sword appeared and she sliced it downward, causing the energy to blast straight at the four guys. The sonic energy blast hit them dead on, blowing them back a few feet. Sirius was the first to stagger back up.

"How is that possible. No one can be that powerful!"

"Polaris, your up."

"Right."

She jumped off and threw her staff at the ground, shattering it. The broken pieces swirled around her.

"Polaris Broken Canvus Smash!"

Her sword came to her hand and she swiped at the four. The shattered pieces acted like darts, cutting up the four of them.

"My turn."

Sun jumped into the air and spun her anchor around her. The chain surrounded her and the anchor shot though the chain like a needle though thread.

"Sun Writer Block Shatter!"

The chain fragmented into pieces along with the anchor. Sun grabbed her sword and sent a final blow of gravity energy spheres at them. After the last wave, Sirius and the others could barely stand, let alone fight back. Prince Regulus jumped down and wielded his own sword at Sirius' neck.

"Get up."

Regulus' voice was cold and unfeeling. Sirius obeyed. He stood up with the point of the sword aimed at his throat. He lifted the side of his mouth in a half smile.

"So, you will kill me? At least I die by a male's hand. Not a filthy females."

"The Sailor's are not filthy. My mother was not filthy. My mother was a kind person. You hated her because of that, didn't you."

Regulus' removed his mask with his other hand.

"You hated her because she was the reason you couldn't take Crystal Tokyo. You hated me too, didn't you brother? But you knew all along I wasn't. You knew who I was and you hated it. You used me to hurt the people who cared about me most. YOU MADE ME KILL MY OWN MOTHER!"

"So, you have your memories back. May I ask how?"

"These three helped me. They helped me in more ways then most. They remind me of my old friends, the friends you made me kill."

"I didn't make you kill anyone. You killed them with your own free will."

"Only after you took my memories and egged me into it. You had me convinced I was evil. I'm not evil!"

"No? Are you sure? You seemed pretty proud of yourself after you killed her. You even took her tiara and had it had it welded to your sword, the very sword you hold now at my thought."

Endymion looked at the grip of the sword. Hidden among the silver roses was a silver moon symbol. It's white gold made it almost impossible to see, unless you were looking for it.

"You killed her. Not me. Her blood is on you hands."

"No. NO!"

Endymion pulled away and sank into a ball. He dropped his sword and put his hands to his ears.

"You made me do it. I had no choice. NO CHOICE!"

"YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU KILLED HER AND DIDN'T CARE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

A white crescent moon formed on Endymion's forehead and caused his power to erupt. Sun wrapped her chain around herself and her sisters to keep them down as the white energy threatened to blow them away.

"What's going on!?"

"He's so full of grief, he's going to use his power to destroy himself."

"No! ENDYMION!"

Sailor Moon heard Comet's cry. She looked and saw the crescent moon glowing brightly on his forehead. The energy washed over her and turned her into Princess Serenity, but still kept her wings.

"You must stop. Please. You must stop."

A tear welt up in Sailor Moon's eye and fell to the ground. A white light erupted from where it landed. The light came to Endymion. He looked and saw a faded figure among the light.

"Grandmother? No, it can't be! This another one of Thuban's mind tricks. I won't be deceived again!"

Endymion lunged at her. The Princess had no time to react. The Sailor's watched in horror as Endymion's sword came forward. 


	31. The Beginning of The End

The anger driven blade came foreward, only to be deflected by anouther blade. Sailor Uranus had struck down the blow with her own blade, the Space Sword. The metal longsword hit the ground. Endymion only got angrier from the fail attack. He pulled his blade out from under Uranus sword and struck for Princess Serenity again. This time, the parry was from Saturn's Silance Glave. Her small frame enabled her to get inbetween Endymion and the princess.

"Endymion you have to stop."

"No! It's anouther illusion! You're all illusions! I won't be hurt by you anymore."

"No, Endymion. Were not illusions, we're your friends." The princess said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, your dead. You died. I remember. I was five. You went to save the earth, and got killed for it. Because of you, my mother had to take your place. She wasn't ready. She let Sirius do this to me. She........"

Endymion looked down at his own hands. He saw blood fillthem and drip from them. The girls saw mothing.

"Blood. Blood everywhere. I was covered in it. Her blood. MY OWN MOTHERS BLOOD!"

Anouther wave of light energy shoock the surroundings. Endymion's power was cracking the very rock around them. If this kept up, the entire moon was going to break.

"Please Endymion. You have to listen to me. What you did, I forgive you for. Please Endymion, calm down."

"It's no use. He's out of control. His emotions are consuming him. His grief is ripping him apart. We can't help him." Pluto said.

"But maybe we can." Pollax and Castor said coming foreward.

"How?"

"We can use our power to push back his own power."

"So you girls can get a shot in and knock him out."

"Why would you help us?"

"'Cause we were good friends of Procyon... I mean Endymion. We follow him, not Sirius."

"You traitors!" Thuban screamed.

He aimed a wave of phychic energy at the twins. Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

"No Thuban. Let them do it. If Endymion kills them in the process, so be it."

"But what if they sucessed?"

"Do you want Procyon's power to kill us all?"

Thuban shut right up.

"Ready brother?"

"Ready brother."

"Twin Vajra High VOLTAGE!!"

The two weapons glowed with power and shot for Endymion. His eyes turned white with anger at the attack and forced a wave of white power at the oncoming attack. It forced the attack back at the borthers.

"They need help!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!!!!"

Sailor Jupiter's attack combined with the two brother's attacks and shot foreward against Endymion's attack. It was helping, but the combined attack still wasn't reaching Endymion.

"Girls, I got an idea. Inners, aim for Jupiter, Outers, aim for Pollax, Sisters, aim for Castor. Comet Cystal Power!"

Her tiara disappeared and was replaced by her symbol. Her power shot for Castor's Vajra weapon. Her sonic energy pulsed though the weapon and ampified it's power. Uranus, Neptune and the others soon followed. The combined force pushed back the light power.

"NOW PRINCESS!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

The white energy slammed up against Endymion's energy and bore a hole though it, knocking into him. The shock sent him backwards. He landed on the ground and rolled. He staggered back up. He put his hand to his head and felt his hand sting with the energy pulsing from the cresent on his head.

"Endymion you have to stop. Please. We are not the one's who did this to you." Comet said.

"Don't listen to them brother."

"I'M..... NOT ...... YOUR ........ BROTHER!!!"

Sirius looked on in horror as Endymion shot a wave of energy at him. Thuban threw himself infront of the blast.

"Thuban!"

A terible scream rippled though the hall as Thuban disintagrated before his eyes. It was now that Sirius was truly afraid. Endymion lowered his hand and slowly walked toward Sirius, rage puling though his frame.

"Please brother... I mean Endymion, have mercy."

"You had me to terible things. You don't deserve to live."

"Endymion please. Remember the fun we had. I was your brother. Does that mean nothing?"

Endymion could see Sirius was grabbing at anything he could. Fear was growing in Sirius' face.

"Tell me: did you love hurting my family? Did you reveal in it? DID YOU?!"

Endymion lifted Sirius off his feet and slammed him into the wall.

"I.... I...."

"Anira Stop!"

Endymion froze and turned around. Saturn stood there. Tears were in her eyes.

"I can't watch this anymore. You helped us. You have to stop. Please Anira. Remember who you are. You may be Endymion, but your also Anira, our friend."

Endymion's vision changed. He wasn't looking at the young Saturn, but the older Saturn. His Aunt.

"Aunt Hotaru?"

He covered his eyes. He was shacking all over. He let go of Sirius and turned from him.

"Who am I? WHAT am I? I thought I knew. I'm Endymion, but..... I'm so cunfused."

He sank to his knees. Comet ran to his side.

"Be careful Imouto."

"It's okay."

Comet knelt beside him. She put her arms over him.

"You are who you choose to be."

"But everything I've done,"

"Is in the past. Let it go."

"How can I?"

"Listen to your song."

Comet's power surounded them both. He sat up and she held onto him. She parted her lips and began to sing.

(Insert song)

She finished and looked into his eyes. They were calmer now.

"I fell... better. But... Who am I?"

"Your you. I Maybe Sailor Comet, a soilder who's lived for six centuries, but I'm also Odori, a ditzy red-head with a pair of rollerblades and a CD player."

"So, I'm Prince Endymion, but I'm also Anira. There the same person, me."

"Exactly."

He wrapped his arms around her. She was so filled with shock, she turned as red as her hair. She then smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you."

"Oh how sweet." Endymion snapped up from the sound of the voice, just feet from his ears. Siruis brandashed a small dagger and thrusted it toward Endymion's back.

"DIE!"

He suddenly stopped. His hand began to shack. He coughed and a spatter of blood trickled down his lips. The knife dropped to the ground.

"Oneesan!"

Sailor Sun pulled her anchor from his back. He fell to the ground, dead. blood dripped from her anchor. She smiled at her sister.

"Oneesan."

"Don't worry about me. I've lived for centeries. What's one guy?"

"Sirius." Endymion whispered as he stood up.

"He'll never hurt you again." Comet said, still holding onto him.

"Your hands are free of blood. His death is on my consious, as it should be. Sirius killed your mother, not you."

Endymion nodded.

"But still have to live with it."

"Then were even."

"No, I'll owe you for the rest of my days."

Sun bowed to him and walked away. Endymion looked over the Princess Serenity. He gently let her go and walked over to her. He bowed to her.

"I'm sorry I attacked you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad everyone else is."

"Lord Endymion!"

Pollax gave Endymion a bear hug. Castor came up behind and hugged them both.

"Castor! Pollax! You guys are okay!"

"Thanks to you your highness."

"You two are the only ones I got now."

"Didn't Menkar leave it with you?"

"Leave me with what?"

"Open up the pouch around your neck."

"The vile! but," he said then pulled it out. "I thought it was just a vile of water."

"Menkar told us what it was before he died. Break it open."

Endymion snapped the vile in half. Out rolled a small teardrop-sized crystal.

"It's the silver crystal from my time!" He said picking it up.

"Menkar found it when Sirius took you. He said it had lost it's power but was still worth something."

"The crystal's power, It was inside me. I remember the night Sirius took me. I tried to use the silver crystal but it didn't work. It must have transfered it's power to me then. Pluto must have known that when I tried to used it to summon her later. The crystal was already dead. That's why it shattered. But, if it was shattered, how did Menkar fix it?"

"He didn't. He put the shattered pieces in the vial. It must have fixed itself when you released your power."

"They I can bring them back. Princess Serenity, please help me bring my friends back."

"It would be an honor."

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity stood opposite eachother. They took out the two crystals, from the present and future.

"Moon Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Neo Moon Crystal Power!"

The two crystals lit up with power. A great light filled the halls. The forms of Menkar, Vega and Rigel appeared. They fell to the ground. The light faded and then slowly awoke.

"Hey where are we?" Vega said sitting up. "More importantly, who are we?"

"Your," Comet began.

Endymion hushed her with a gentle finger.

"Your my senchi. My comrades, my friends and my protectors. You need not know more then that."

"How about our names."

"Oh yeah. Castor and Pollax will fill you in on those."

Comet ran over to Endymion and gave him a hug. Her sisters looked away. Princess Serenity walked over to the two of them and her outfit disintagrated into her Sailor fuku.

"Thank you Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon was shocked by his words but then happily nodded to him. Endymion was so happy his friends were back but, he was still conserned about his next move. As he held Comet in his arms, he sank his head.

"Endymion, what's wrong?" Comet asked him.

"Yeah buddy what's eating ya?" Menkar said as he slip up through the two of them.

"I just........ I miss home. I know there is no home for me here now. The future's where I belong."

"But, what about us.... I mean, we'll miss you."

"I thought you'd come with us."

"REALLY??!!!"

"I'm afraid that's not posible." Sailor Sun said as she came up behind her sister. "We are the gaurdians of the Outer Universe, we can't just abondon our jobs and go to the future. But," She said putting her hand on Comet's shoulder. "We also are granted the gift of eternal youth. If you really love him, you can wait for him."

"I will."

------------------------

Prince Endymion walked up the steps of the rubble that was once his home. He saw the cawering survivors. He jumped up on a broken collumn and drew a breath.

"My people, we all have been hurt by what Sirius. He made me do terrible things. But I swear as your Prince, I will do whatever in my power to repent what I have done. I lost friends, but I found them again. I lost my home, my family, but I will not lose my kingdom. WE will build what was broken, WE will fix what was shattered. I..... I........"

He voice began to fail him. He looked down with sweat running down his face. His people looked at him with confusion. The emotion of fear and unknowing filled him.

"I will stand by you."

He look up and saw a figure clad in a Sailor fuku with bright red hair.

"I will stand by you, and never let you down."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Endymion held onto her with all the strength he had. One single tear ran down Comet's face. Her sisters walked up next to the boys.

"Well, I guess we got our handful now." Sun said then laughed. 


	32. A Bedtime Story

Three happy little girls ran into there father's bedroom and stood beside his bedside.

"We can't sleep." Said the Red-haired one.

"We're scared." Said the Gray-haired one.

"Tell us a bed time story." Said the Blonde haired one.

"Oh alright. Get up here."

They all crawled into his bed and layied down.

"Tell us about mother." Said the Red-head.

"Okay, once, long ago. There was a group of beutiful girls who protected this planet from evil. They were skirts of colors and fought with great power. One was a Princess who needed help. Three pretty stars came down and helped her. One had hair like fire."

"Like me!"

"Yes, and one had hair of the Moonlight Silver."

"Like me."

"Yes, and the eldest had hair of the finest gold."

"Like me?"

"Yes, and they all helped the Princess. Then, they waited for a long time and finally, the Red-haired one had three little girls."

"Us!"

"That's right. One day, you three will be the new Sailor Senchi and protect all of us."

"Not me!" Said the Red haired one. "I'm going to be a Queen, just like Grandma."

"I hope you are, Usagi. I hope you are." 


End file.
